Unexpected Holiday
by Airian Reesu
Summary: [No longer WIP] He never did like going home for Christmas. His family was a terror. But it was tradition. And so he went. And found a little girl whose spirit was stronger than her silence. Sess and Rin. AU.
1. This Does Not Bode Well…

**Unexpected Holiday**

By: Ailian Rhys

**Summary**: He never did like going home for Christmas. His family was a terror. But it was tradition. And so he went. And found a little girl whose spirit was stronger than her silence. Sess and Rin. AU. 

**A/N:** Last year I wrote "Every Little Girl" as a sort of Christmas contribution. And so I decided to do one for this year. And this idea just went and hit me between the eyes. And so, here you go

And just so you knowI've never been to Minnesota.::sheepish grin:: 

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Insanity is. 

*Dates correspond with Christmas 2003. 

Prologue:_ This Does Not Bode Well _

_Friday: December 19—late afternoon_

Sesshoumaru had long since given up on asking himself why. It was useless anyway. Why wouldn't help him any. Because here he was, on the plane flying home to Minneapolis, Minnesota in order to partake in the grandiose Hakamatsu Christmas celebration'.

Yes, every year around this time he found himself forced onto a crowded plane back home. Only to spend a week with his all around insane family consisting of his father, his new wife, _her_ father, and his stepsiblings. Not to mention his father's multiple siblings and _their_ children, his cousins. 

All of them in one house for days. Together. 

Joy of joys

The young junior executive shifted in the tight, confined seat the best he could, trying to stretch his long legs. This damned flight seemed like an uncomfortable eternity. It didn't help much that the woman who sat to his right, against the window, was slowly falling over on him in her sleep. Or that she was almost buried under a layer of very strong perfume that made even his eyes burn. 

Never mind the child who sat across the aisle from him. He had never seen someone stare so long in his entire life. And pick her nose at the same time. Sesshoumaru grimaced as the toddler stuck her finger in her mouth—the same finger she'd just had up her nose. She gave him an impossibly wide grin as she chewed on her fingers contently. The child seemed completely oblivious to the woman—apparently her mother—who was having some sort of fit behind her. She was chattering like some demented animal as she tried to get a little boy to stop throwing what looked to be peanut shells at what had to be his other male sibling. 

The young man closed his eyes and released a drawn-out breath that ruffled his long, pale blonde hair. That seemed to fascinate the little girl. He heard her giggle. It was a high, obnoxious sound that a human had no right to make. 

And to think, he wasn't even home yet 

Trying his best to ignore his new fan, Sesshoumaru rose from his seat to get his laptop from the upper storage compartment. Pushing his briefcase to the side he drew out the notebook from its leather carrier and sat back down. Pulling down the tray on the seat in front of him, he was about to flip open the top when a freckled face suddenly appeared around the seat in front of him. The child stared at him with huge blue eyes.

"What'cha doin'?" 

Wishing for patience, Sesshoumaru slowly lifted his light brown eyes from the screen. "Working."

"Really? On what?"

"Paperwork."

The boy pouted. "That's no fun." His eyes lit up. "Why don't you let me use that for games? You've got games, right?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. There was no way in hell he'd let some child that had popped out of nowhere use his computer. Even if he did have games, which he did not. "No."

The boy pouted even more. "Come on," he whined.

Where _were_ the boy's parents? "I said no." 

"I'll stop buuuugging you if you let me" the monster wheedled. 

Sesshoumaru glared at the annoying face in front of him, wishing it was gone. "I said _no_. I would assume that someone of even _your_ intellect would understand what that means." 

The full impact of the insult flew over the boy's head. But he seemed to understand the tone. He made a face. "Meanie." 

And with that his disappeared back around the seat. Sesshoumaru gave a grateful sigh, settling back in his seat. The Giggle-Monster next to him went off again, but he ignored her. Ignoring someone was a well-practice tactic of his. 

Finally, some semblance of peace.

But never peace from paperwork His boss was a man who celebrated Christmas with a passion and reverence. That alone was basically the only reason he had been able to leave the City. Because Mr. Withop felt strongly about being with family during the holiday season. 

Yet that did not mean that there was not work to do. With a temp in his place at the office, Sesshoumaru still had to keep up on the work, since that _stupid_ man couldn't seem to do it all himself. If he did not have to have his cell off on the phone, Sesshoumaru was positive the idiot would be calling him right now with some easily solved dilemma

Which was another unneeded headache in the scheme of things. If it weren't for this damned family tradition he wouldn't have to deal with the annoying simpleton at all 

Still mentally cursing his imbecile of a temporary, Sesshoumaru was just about to lift the top to the notebook when it was suddenly in his face, the tray on the back of the seat being shoved towards his chest. Swearing under his breath, the junior executive looked up and saw _that_ face peering over the reclined seat in front of him. The boy gave him a cheeky grin. 

"That's what you get!"

Sesshoumaru sat perfectly still. This was not doing well for his sanity. Not even out of New York yet and already his patience had run thin. 

"Stanley! Stop that!" 

Sesshoumaru turned his head to see the chattering woman from before lean over the girl at her side—who picked her nose again—to scold the boy. Her plump cheeks were red like a tomato and Sesshoumaru involuntarily inched away from her, waiting for an explosion. 

"I _told_ you to behave!" the woman practically bellowed, pieces of her hair standing on end. The boy's eyes became as wide as saucers and instantly Sesshoumaru found himself able to unfold his legs from where they'd been pushed up uncomfortably under the plastic tray as the seat flew forward. 

_How many damn kids does this woman _have_?_ the more annoyed aspect of his mind seethed. The other more focussed part was appalled as the woman flashed him a huge grin and her tone did an astounding flip-flop. "I hope Stanley hasn't bothered you too much, sir. You know kids these days" she gave a nervous, flighty giggle that Sesshoumaru would have pictured a young, ditzy girl to have as she continued to give him a charming smile. 

Yet the most disturbing thing out of this was that at the same time she spoke to him the woman had snagged the child by his collar and had hauled him out of his seat. Pushing the once peanut-throwing boy into the now vacant chair she plopped the freckled-faced child next to her. Sesshoumaru watched this acrobatic feat with a hint of amazement.

"No," he replied, hesitantly, before reaching over for the movie headphones. He had no idea what was playing but he _did_ know that he did not want to have a one-sided conversation with the woman. He'd seen enough smiles like that in his life to know what they meant. 

Without even looking at the woman he slid the cold metal over his ears. Only to be met with an annoying female voice speaking on the soundtrack. Shoulders tensing in irritation, Sesshoumaru somehow managed to ignore her and finally pushed up the lid of the laptop.

He was really starting to curse his choice of transportation. If only he had bought his own ticket instead of taking the one his father had given him. But he couldn't help it; he had felt no compulsion to spend money on a trip he did not even wish to _think_ about, let alone go on. 

And yet here he was, being tortured. 

Perhaps, if he tried to think as positively as possible, he could consider this conditioning for the upcoming catastrophe his father dubiously called a family reunion'. Thankfully, the majority of his cousins were adults or teens. At least in age, that is. 

It had been torment beyond the deepest hell when they had all been children. Since he was the eldest of them all, naturally babysitting had been assigned to him. 

His head hurt just thinking about it. And forget his pride. 

Sesshoumaru frowned as his fingers navigated the embedded keyboard mouse with practiced dexterity. Thinking on such things wasn't a very wise idea if one wanted to lower stress levels

Opening the half-finished financial report he had been revising earlier, Sesshoumaru closed his mind to thoughts of his family and focussed on the black text in front of him.

Minutes later a heavy weight flopped down on his arm, making his fingers slid along the keyboard and leave a mess of letters in their wake. Sesshoumaru turned his head and saw that the woman next to him had finally fallen over, right on his shoulder. And that she was starting to drool. 

Biting back an irritable sigh Sesshoumaru pushed her off of him, scowling at the miniscule wet marks she'd left on his dark overcoat. Just lovely 

_Merry Christmas_ he reminded himself cheerlessly. 

Oh the dark irony


	2. And So Here I Am…

Chapter One: _And So Here I Am…_

__

Friday: December 19—around evening

It was snowing. Sesshoumaru watched the thick, fat flakes swirling down past the airplane windows as he waited to exit. The woman and her hell-spawn had somehow gotten into line away from where he was, much to his relief. 

With briefcase in hand and the strap to his laptop bag thrown over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru trailed after his fellow passengers into the Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport. Although not as large as the others he had been to, the airport was still easy to become lost in if one hadn't been there the hundreds of times he had. 

It did not take long to have all the passengers shuffled off the plane and out into the waiting area of the airport, where a surprisingly large cluster of people milled in anticipation of all of the flights' arrivals. Sesshoumaru watched with disinterest as the woman who had fallen asleep on his shoulder immediately ran into the crowd, flinging her arms around a man's neck and having him lift her off her feet. Such an overdone display, in his opinion. 

Taking only a brief once-over of the crowd, Sesshoumaru squeezed over to the edge and began to make his way around to the escalators. As was another custom of his family's, they were late. He had come to except it after all these years. He could get his baggage—and occasionally a coffee—long before they arrived. This tardiness was a Hakamatsu trait he was very happy _not_ to have received. 

Adjusting the weight of his laptop on his shoulder, Sesshoumaru skirted the mass of humanity with skilled ease and soon found himself in relatively open space near the open fast-food place—he didn't even care to notice which—and the restrooms. He turned back to the crowd behind for a brief moment. He caught sight of a man speaking frantically on his cell phone and he immediately felt a headache start pounding at his temple. Ah…yes, there was the matter of the idiot again, wasn't there? 

Moving over to one of the free tables in the diminutive restaurant he unzipped the front pocket in his carry-case and removed his phone. Giving the tiny form of black plastic a scathing look, he turned it on. 

What he did for his job…

As predicted, the phone rang less than a minute afterwards, pealing in the most unattractive way. He never bothered to change it, however, since he never let it ring more than once, no matter whom it was. 

"Hakamatsu speaking." His voice was flat, businesslike. 

"Mr. Hakamatsu! I am so glad to finally get through to you!"

A lesser person would have groaned. Sesshoumaru only pressed his lips together in a firm line. He listened to the loquacious temp prattle on about some little matter that he was not very concerned with. 

"And I don't know what to do!"

As he tried to force himself to relax enough to reply, Sesshoumaru reached up and adjusted the white scarf that was thrown over his shoulders, tucking it under the loose lapels of his overcoat to get it out of the way. That idle distraction out of the way, he found himself forced to deal with the stupidity. 

"Jaken," he admonished sternly, his tone brooking no argument. "Have I not told you before that you need not worry about such matters? You are a _temporary_. Temporaries do not worry over which tuxedo they shall wear to the Christmas banquet. Temporaries do not go to said event. Understood?" 

The very thought of that ugly man in formal banquet wear trying to socialize with his boss' elite clientele and business partners was enough to turn even his insides, and Sesshoumaru normally considered himself thick-skinned. It was simply amazing what good connections could do. Without them Sesshoumaru was sure the fool would not be in the position to pester him as he had done for the past three years. 

"But, Mr. Hakamatsu!" _How can someone snivel so much?_ Sesshoumaru wondered absently. "Who will be going in your place?"

This was getting tedious far too quickly. "_No_ one. I have never participated in the Christmas events. Withop knows this. His clients know this. Why do _you_ not know this?" 

"It's not in the notes!"

There was only so much. Only so much utter stupidity he could handle in one phone call. Bringing up a gloved hand he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off his oncoming headache. It wasn't working. At all. "I've had _enough_. Call me only _if it is an emergency_. Is that understood?"

There was a silence. "Er…what do you consider an emergency?"

How he wished he could chuck this phone at that imbecile's thick skull at this very moment. But Sesshoumaru had not made it this far in his life by throwing tantrums. Doing his best to keep his tone level, he replied. "As long as it will not cost me my job, then it is not an emergency. That, or if somehow you burn the office down." That thought made him pause for a brief moment. "I did remind you not to smoke in the office, yes?"

"Yeah…"

"All is good, then. I'm hanging up now, don't call me unless _absolutely_ necessary."

"Okay, Mr. Hakamatsu! I am happy to be—"

__

Click

"Servile bastard," Sesshoumaru muttered darkly, flipping his phone closed with an abrupt jerk of his wrist and shoving it in his pocket. "I wish you would just leave me be…"

"Having problems, hot-stuff?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. And then blinked again. Did he just hear what he thought he'd heard?Turning around with apprehensive slowness, he caught sight of one of the teenagers behind the counter. She was learning against the plastic surface and watching him with dark, lascivious eyes. 

__

Teenage hormones. Just wonderful…

" I beg your pardon?" Sesshoumaru managed to get out sounding semi-polite. 

The girl gave him a grin, shoving off a mouth full of braces. "I saw you talking on the phone. You look kinda upset. Girl-troubles?"

Connecting Jaken with girl-troubles was the most repulsive, perverted idea he had ever heard in his life. He'd get her back for that one. 

"It is nothing you should be worried about, little girl." 

As he expected, the girl soon became as red as a cherry on fire. She pounded her fist on the gaudy-colored countertop. "Little girl! I'm _sixteen,_ you know!" 

It was a good thing for her that he wasn't a stalker. Stupidity knew no bounds it seemed. Sesshoumaru stared the girl down, his expression set in a neutral expression as he stated, with all seriousness: "Sixteen? Well then, I suppose that does entitle you to know everything about the world, now doesn't it? Sixteen years olds now have the right of omniscience. Nothing can be hidden from them. Not even the affairs of complete strangers. They are the noblest of beings in this world, with their wisdom from eleven years of schooling and their hand-fed childhood. Let us also not forget their pervert hormones, its cause the darkest secret of the new age." 

By now the girl was staring at him with a completely shocked expression. Feeling particularly smug, Sesshoumaru even indulged himself in giving her a minute bow. "One such as I, a highly accomplished businessman, must bow before you superiority, madam. And must I take your derogatory name as a compliment?" 

The teenager's rouged lips moved almost like those of a dead fish as she apparently tried to come up with something to say. 

Sesshoumaru smirked. He was getting _far_ too much perverse pleasure out of tormenting this child. It must be stress. Yet perhaps it was best to get it out now, instead of taking it out on the family. Oh, but how they deserved it… 

Gathering up his luggage, Sesshoumaru inclined his head in the still flabbergasted girl's direction. "Merry Christmas," he stated serenely, fully aware of the irony. 

"Urg…" she managed to croak. 

Sesshoumaru left without another word, sliding back into the crowd that was starting to shift towards the escalators. _Well, the can be my good deed for the year_, he thought to himself as he adjusted his bag strap_. Now her parent's won't have to worry about her talking to strangers anymore…. _

Strangely enough, the idea of that being a good deed worthy of praise must have had some truth to it. Considering that he was able to make it down to the baggage claim without his phone ringing or being caught up in the crowd. An amazing feat indeed. 

_I should torture teenagers more often… _He thought with an amused smirk as he waited in the cluster around the conveyer belt. He allowed himself to eavesdrop on the holiday chatter floating above the whir of the belt as he waited for his luggage. Apparently, one person was not happy to be here, if the man's incessant grumbling was an indication. Which was a deep contrast to the ecstatic little woman bouncing around across from him. 

There was talk of parties and terrible relatives, lists of gifts and favorite Christmas carols. All so very mundane things that he could just listen to and not have to process. It was, in an odd antisocial way, rather peaceful.

"Sesshoumaru!" 

The peace shattered. Into tiny pieces that not even a parasite could see. As soon as that dreaded voice cut through the air…

"Yo! Airhead! I'm _calling_ you!" 

By now people were glancing around and whispering, trying to discover whom this so-called "airhead" was. There were a few giggles as well. At his expense.

Sesshoumaru did not like this at all. 

Yet he could do nothing expect for turn around. He knew from experience that if he tired to ignore it, the voice would only get louder. And so with defeated slowness he faced his fate. 

A scraggly boy in a red coat, baggy black jeans, and ratty shoes was charging towards him. His blonde hair was a mess—as usually—and his manners were just as deplorable. 

Although Sesshoumaru had to admit that he had grown since last year…

"Inu-Yasha," he greeted blandly as his younger stepbrother came to a halt in front of him.

The teen hunched over, breathing heavily with his hands on his knees. Light brown eyes glared up at him through unruly bangs. "Why weren't you upstairs?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, quietly, turning back around to watch for his luggage. By now the stares had started to recede somewhat. "I was. And, as usual, you were late. So I decided to get my luggage." 

"Well," Inu-Yasha informed him, straightening up. He stood a few inches shorter than his elder brother did. He moved around to stand at Sesshoumaru's side, head bent to stare up at him. "Dad was worried that your plane was delayed. You know how he gets." 

Sesshoumaru only shook his head, eyes scanning the line of baggage. Yes, his father was the rather paranoid sort when it came to planes. For some bizarre reason Inutaisho Hakamatsu was terribly afraid of airplanes. His only real fear, that Sesshoumaru knew of at least. Otherwise his father was a bold, influential man with a commanding personality that made him perfect for the business world. He was a man that many others couldn't help but respect. And Sesshoumaru did—in business matter at least…

Speaking of whom, Sesshoumaru noticed Inu-Yasha turn around and start waving at someone. "Found him!" 

Wincing at the crude mannerisms of his younger sibling, Sesshoumaru grudgingly turned to greet his father. Inutaisho was the last of their family to have blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue winter coat that he usually wore when playing with the children outside. His hair was cropped short and combed neatly and he had dark glasses perched on his nose, which Sesshoumaru knew he had to have been using to read flight schedules. 

Sesshoumaru had to admit that Inu-Yasha looked more like his father than he himself did, with the broad face and shorter build. Everyone said that the junior executive looked more like his deceased mother, what with the tall and slender physique and more delicate facial structure. 

Trailing at his father's side was his youngest stepsibling, a boy with short shaggy black hair and wide dark brown eyes very similar to his own mother's. Souta was the only person under ten in the whole household. He had a dusty Vikings coat on over a green t-shirt and wrinkled jeans. The boy was too busy watching the people who walked past them then his two elder siblings over by the baggage claim. 

Sesshoumaru waited until his father was considerably closer before giving his own greeting. "Hello, Father," he intoned calmly, inclining his head slightly. 

Inutaisho gave his eldest son a beaming grin as one hand snuck out to stop Souta from wandering off. "Welcome back Sesshoumaru. It's been a while now." He scanned Sesshoumaru with his eyes, seeming to be taking it all in. 

And Sesshoumaru knew what he saw. A young man of twenty-six dressed in the latest New York business cold-weather apparel of a long dark coat, light scarf, and dark gloves and boats. A young man who carried his work with him in a death grip. A young man who had cut his hair to a more respectable length so that it rested against his upper back instead of his hips. 

A young man that he hadn't even wanted to leave Minnesota to begin with, all those years ago… 

"My, you sure do look like a businessman," Inutaisho remarked, before chuckling quietly. "More than I do, it seems." Dragging Souta behind him, the man came up and clamped his hand around Sesshoumaru's arm. "I'm afraid that Christmas time has me acting like parent. At least for a little while." And he grinned, giving the arm he held a firm squeeze before releasing. 

Sesshoumaru just stared. That was not what he had expected. Normally it would just be his father prattling on about what the family was doing. There was never a reference to his work—to what he had become. 

"Souta. Your brother's home," Inutaisho was saying, trying to draw his youngest son's attention. 

Souta glanced away from the people around the baggage claim and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He blinked languidly. "Hi, Sesshoumaru." 

"Souta…" Sesshoumaru greeted evenly. He didn't know his younger brother all that well. He had moved out when he had been barely older than a toddler. It was strange to call the boy his brother—even more so than Inu-Yasha. 

"Hey, Sess, I think I see your stuff," Inu-Yasha interrupted the silence that had fallen. "Plain and boring gray, right? And expensive looking." he craned to see over the shoulder of a nearby woman. He smirked. "Yep, definitely looks like you. Boring but expensive." 

Sesshoumaru whirled around to face his eldest stepsibling, giving him a dark glare. It was the one he reserved for when Inu-Yasha starting acting like that in front of his father. The 'screw-this-moment-up-and-I'll-castrate-you' glare. 

"Why don't you two go get your brother's things for him, hm?" Inutaisho suggested smoothly, but they all saw the disapproval in his eyes. Inu-Yasha nodded sullenly, taking Souta and moving away. Sesshoumaru was left standing with Inutaisho. His hand inadvertently tightened into a first around the leather handle of his briefcase, making deep indents into the pliable material. 

But to his surprise Inutaisho's expression lightened and he smiled. "A position as junior executive to a big New York firm. Who'd have ever thought it, huh?" He brought up a finger, taping it against his bottom lip as he studied his eldest son. Sesshoumaru refused to react to the perusal and stared fixedly into his father's eyes. 

"Mr. Withop has said that he appreciates my hard work," he stated quietly. He felt his eyes twitch slightly, wanting to move away from their focus, but he forced them to stay. 

"Does he now?" Inutaisho paused a minute, before nodding. "Yes, I suppose those New York men know good things when they see it. Since they see so many young upstarts and have to find the diamond in all the rough." His eyes caught Sesshoumaru's, his gaze sharp. Sesshoumaru winced lightly, before mentally scolding himself. "Especially considering that this one's a self-made man." 

The junior executive could do nothing but stare. That…that had just been a _compliment_? From the man who was usually disappointed by his career choice…?

The world had to truly be insane…

Inutaisho grinned abruptly, coming forward and clapping Sesshoumaru on the shoulder, who blinked a few times before the idea that his father was speaking again permeated his shock and he actually turned to look at him. "Let's get going before the weather gets really awful. And," he added, glancing over at the two other boys. "Before they open up your suitcases." 

Sesshoumaru followed his father's gaze and his face darkened. "Inu-Yasha!" 

The teen looked up instantly from where he was bent over the now open front pocket of Sesshoumaru's wheeled suitcase. He didn't have much time before the wrathful figure of his brother appeared before him, black coat swaying like death's cape about his legs. 

"What...are…you…doing?" Sesshoumaru ground out slowly in a voice cold as frostbite as his eyes narrowed. Anyone else would have cowered by now, but not Inu-Yasha. 

"Feh..." he snorted, standing up and dusting off the legs of his pants. "Not like there's much in there anyhow. Don't know why you're bein' such a prick. Unless there's somethin' in there that you wouldn't want us to see…like, you know," he smirked, before raising a suggestive eyebrow. 

_I want to kill him._ That was the first thought to enter Sesshoumaru's mind as he tried to keep his fingers from circling that imbecile's neck. _Yet, no matter how much I want too, I can't. At least not in public… _

It didn't help that Inu-Yasha knew his weakness. That he wouldn't retaliate when Inutaisho was around. Oh but later…that was when Inu-Yasha have to watch out… 

"Inu-Yasha, close up your brother's suitcase. _Now_." Inutaisho commanded, coming to stand at his son's side. He had taken off his glasses, storing them in a front pocket. His lips were set, eyes narrowed. His arms were crossed and despite the worn coat, Sesshoumaru recalled the 'pissed-off-father' look from when he had been a kid. And although he was a few inches shorter than Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho was still able to pull it off in a way that made even the reputable junior executive cringe. 

Face as pale as the snow outside, Inu-Yasha nodded hastily, forcing the zipper closed. 

Inutaisho nodded, plainly pleased. He reached over and took Souta—who was silently laughing at Inu-Yasha—by the arm and turned to go. "In apology you can carry Sesshoumaru's bags for him." He paused a minute before adding. "_All_ of them." 

Inu-Yasha grumbled under his breath as he hoisted the duffel bag over his shoulder before taking the handle for the wheeled suitcase in his other hand. He glowered at Sesshoumaru who in turn merely raised a delicate eyebrow. "You packed enough bags to be a girl." He grunted as the two brothers fell in behind Inutaisho. 

"For your information, little brother, that bag has your gifts in it." 

Inu-Yasha almost dropped the luggage he was holding. He stared at his brother with his mouth agape. At the exact same moment Souta stopped up ahead, whipping around to face them. Inutaisho paused as well, watching all the goings-on with an amused expression. 

"No shit?" Inu-Yasha asked incredulously. 

"Inu-Yasha…" Inutaisho warned. The boy's mouth snapped shut. 

"You actually got us stuff this year, Sesshoumaru?" Souta asked, his eyes wide. 

_Figures I'd get his attention with _that_…_Sesshoumaru thought sourly. 

"Yeah, you actually stopped being a miser for once?" 

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself. Was it really _that _hard to believe? Staring at their astonished faces he concluded that, yes, apparently it was. He raised a jaunty eyebrow. "I take it you don't like the idea?" 

"You didn't get us nothin' last year," Inu-Yasha reminded him, before twisting around to poke at the bag he carried. "What's in here anyway? It's heavy." 

"I was too busy last year," Sesshoumaru explained coolly, snatching the bag from his stepsibling. Inu-Yasha jumped in surprise. "The rest of your inquiry is none of your business." Sesshoumaru turned to address his father. "Can we go now?" 

Inutaisho gave his son a calm smile, his eyes twinkling. "Of course. Come alone now." He had to tug on Souta arm to get him to follow since he was too busy eyeing the bag Sesshoumaru had just slung over his own shoulder. 

As Sesshoumaru followed his father through the airport—occasionally glancing back to see if Inu-Yasha had ditched his luggage out of spite—he felt the long-awaited yet hated headache start to form. He had labeled it the 'Family Migraine' a long time before. And the fact that he named a headache wasn't lost on him either. He knew these people pushed him close to the edge.

And still he came back every year… He was able to spend months of his life without a phone call or even e-mail from them. He was able to leave them behind, take a few steps forward with his life. 

And then Christmas came and back he was again in the mess. And the most annoying aspect of this was that he didn't know the reason why. Maybe the family had some dark hold over him that he didn't know of and it drew him back every year. Or maybe it was his damnable sense of tradition. 

Or maybe it was simply because he…missed them? 

Looking up at his father's back, Sesshoumaru doubted that it went so deep as to say he _missed_ them. But maybe it was something along those lines…something he wanted subconsciously. 

"I hope that coat is warm, Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho remarked over his shoulder as they approached the main doors. The junior executive looked up to see that the fat flakes of snow he had seen out of the window of the plane had started falling harder and smaller now. Not to mention that the wind had picked up. 

_Heh…at least there isn't _that_ big of a climate change… _

It wasn't that long of a walk to the parking garage. And they were only out in the wind for a minute or so. But it was still _cold_. 

"I hate winter…" Inu-Yasha grumbled as they started walking through the dimly lit parking garage towards the elevators. The wheels of the suitcase slide noisily over the chipped, cold pavement. 

Sesshoumaru glanced back at him and saw him slumped down in his jacket in a way that he looked like he had no neck. There was an annoyed expression etched on his face and he kept shooting the falling snow dark looks. 

A small smirk graced the junior executive's face. Oh, he knew Inu-Yasha didn't hate winter. In the next few days he would be out in the coldest of weather building a fort of snow for some pointless snowball fight. It was only the fact that he had to be out in this weather for _Sesshoumaru_ that he was so ticked off. But despite that…Sesshoumaru had to agree with the statement. For far different reasons, of course, but the words were basically the same. 

In almost no time at all they were crowded into the elevator and the door slide shut behind them. Sesshoumaru readjusted his luggage as he glanced over at his father, trying to ignore Inu-Yasha's grumbling. "Where is everyone else, father?" 

Inutaisho shrugged lightly, his eyes focussed on the flashing numbers over the door. "At home," he answered airily. "We have some guests already that needed to be taken care of…"

Sesshoumaru frowned at his father's offhand tone. "So soon?" 

"They're special guests." 

There was a quick snort behind them both as Inu-Yasha stifled a laugh. Sesshoumaru caught sight of his brother's distorted reflection in the metal doors, watching him slap his hand over his mouth as an almost wicked grin spread over his face. Sesshoumaru glanced in his father's direction again, feeling decidedly uneasy with the situation. Something was going on… 

"Special guests…?" he repeated slowly, allowing the quasi-question hang in the air. He turned his head to look directly at Inutaisho, watching his face. The older man continued to stare at the numbers, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as he waited. Yet there was a sort of stiffness to his expression that made Sesshoumaru believe he was hiding something. That, and the fact that he was blatantly ignoring him, made Sesshoumaru look away, scowling at the rough walls of the lift as if that was the cause of all his problems. 

By the time the elevator doors opened, he was certain that some of the paint was beginning to peel… 

"Ah…here we are!" Inutaisho exclaimed cheerfully as the elevator doors slide back. Everyone in the lift was forced to step back as a torrent of frigid air poured into the small compartment, blowing hairs, scarves, and snow into their faces. 

"You had to park on the top level _again_…" Sesshoumaru grated out in a deadly monotone, turning his potent glare on his family. 

"It was the only place left," Inutaisho remarked nonchalantly before striding off into the swirling snow with his hand wrapped around Souta's arm. Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly. Damn it…if only they weren't so _late_ all the time… 

"Gonna ride the elevator all day?" Inu-Yasha's voice taunted from behind him. Sesshoumaru watched his red form out of the corner of his eye as the teenager stepped out into the snow. He stopped on the threshold of the elevator. "Comin'?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes wearily before nodding. 

"Good," Inu-Yasha remarked as they both trudged out over the windy rooftop. "I didn't come out in this shit to pick up luggage. They could've sent _that_ in the mail." 

Sesshoumaru gave Inu-Yasha a befuddled look. Was that some sort of strange way of saying he wanted him there…or was it an insult? He couldn't tell, exactly. 

Thankfully, it didn't take that long to find the car. It seemed that Inutaisho had his "family winter car" out; it was a green, four-wheel drive SUV. It wasn't exactly the image Sesshoumaru had of a so-called "family car", but it _was_ perfect for the weather. 

Inutaisho already had the back open when they arrived and they threw the luggage in. Even before the door was completely shut Inu-Yasha was running for the driver's seat, waving a set of keys in the air. White air puffed out of his mouth as he exclaimed, almost giddily: "Let's get out of here!"

But Sesshoumaru couldn't move, despite the cold and blowing snow. He was frozen in something remarkably close to fear. Inu-Yasha…was…_driving_? In this weather? And when the _hell_ had he gotten a licensee? Or, for that matter, a _permit_! 

In that moment he was sure that his life had really gone off the deep end. 

The junior executive opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He blinked once, then twice. During his state of comatose shock, Inutaisho took the moment to turn around. He gave his eldest son a quizzical look. 

"Sesshoumaru?" 

Sesshoumaru's mouth closed with an audible snap. He almost bit his tongue in half in the process. "You're letting him…?"

Inutaisho abandoned his position by the passenger door to approach him, staring up at him through the swirling snow. "And why not? He has to learn somehow."

Sesshoumaru's eyes wandered over in Inu-Yasha's general direction as if on their own free will when he replied, uncertainly. "Whatever you think is best…" 

Inutaisho chuckled softly, immediately drawing the younger man's attention. "Come now, 'Shoumaru, do you really believe I would allow him to drive if I didn't know he was up to it? He's actually not as bad as you may think…" 

Sesshoumaru nodded absently, his mind somewhere else completely. When was the last time Inutaisho had called him that? _About ten years ago…_ he mentally calculated. It was a childish nickname, something he would never stand from anyone else. Not that anyone would give him one, anyway. Only Inutaisho…

"Come on, you," the older man was saying, with his standardized cheer. "We don't want to freeze to death, now do we?" 

Giving into the inevitable, Sesshoumaru climbed into the back of the SUV to sit next to Souta who was already happily playing a handheld video game. Rearranging his long coat around his legs with as much dignity as possible, he settled back to wait for "the ride from Hell."

"'Bout time!" Inu-Yasha called from the front seat before turning the key and revving the engine to life. He shot forward with enough force to give even steel whiplash. Allowing his dignity to fade ever so slightly, Sesshoumaru hunched down in the seat. 

This could not be over soon enough… 

****

A/N: The whole razzing of teenagers…I can easily say that I have the right to do that. Since I'm a teenager as well. ^__^ 

Now you've all had time to meet my "modern Sesshoumaru". A bit of arrogance, grace, and deadlines mixed in with the cynical world, stress, and family problems. It's fun to write…I just hope its IC enough to be believable. 

I have days up until Christmas planned already…. And just wait until you meet the rest of the family. ^__^ 


	3. Home Sweet…Home?

****

A/N: I don't know if I truly mentioned this before, but this is AU. That means no reincarnations or past life memories. And so, Rin's reaction in this chapter is mostly based on a child's instincts. Just wanted to make that clear. 

Disclaimer: All disclaimers refer to previous chapter. 

Chapter Two: _Home Sweet…Home?_

__

Friday: December 19

Never in his life had he ever been so happy to see an exit sign. Sesshoumaru lifted his head hesitantly as he unfolded from his protective position. The weather had let up some during their trip, but that didn't help the fact that Inu-Yasha had had to drive through downtown Minneapolis. Or the fact that he had this very unnerving habit of breaking at the last second. 

Sesshoumaru had used many taxis in his day. And usually their eccentric and unsettling driving had no effect on him. But Inu-Yasha…Perhaps he was being a bit biased in his opinion. He wasn't_ that _awful. But it was hard to associate the annoying little boy who had insisted on hiding snow in his bed every Christmas with a teenager who was driving. 

"Only a few more minutes until we're home," Inutaisho noted from the front, twisting his head around to look at the passengers in the back. "Asako will be happy to see you again, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru tried not to scowl at his stepmother's name. Of course the little woman would be happy to see him. She was happy to see _any_one. He could just see her now…walking out of the kitchen wearing an apron and wiping her floured hands on a towel. Then she would smile and say, with her ever cheerful voice, "It's so nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru." Just like the perfect mother.

The one _he_ never had. 

Sesshoumaru forcefully turned his mind from that train of thought before staring out the window at the passing scenery. He laid his head against the back of the seat, listening to the beeps and clicks from Souta's game and the quiet conversation up front. A perfect family scene. For them. 

Ah…once he got home and went through the torturous greetings, he could escape it all. Go lock himself up in his room for the rest of the night. He'd eaten before he'd left; he could make it until tomorrow. 

It was a very faint relief, but a relief nonetheless. 

Soon the view outside the window started to include tiny clumps of trees. They were nearing the end of this damnable ride. The Hakamatsu stead was located in the suburbs in the more upper-class developments. It wasn't the house that Sesshoumaru had grown up in—that had been an apartment downtown. Inutaisho had moved out of the city not long after marrying Asako. 

Now, instead of a classy apartment it was a two-story house of immense proportions in everything: square feet, number of rooms, and even the grounds it was situated on. Some called it a mansion, but Inutaisho always humbly referred to it as a "big house." In actuality, Sesshoumaru had to say that it was exactly what he said. Nothing more than a big house. Not only was it not that much larger than other more modern homes, it was also because mansions brought to mind clean, awe-inspiring designer homes. Which the Hakamatsu house was not. 

Houses started to pop up in place of the trees, followed shortly after by restaurants, stores, and a few gas stations. After barely squeezing through a yellow light—for which, thankfully, Inutaisho finally scolded Inu-Yasha—they went through the main intersection and turned onto the final stretch. A few good-sized houses flashed by, then a few development signs. It was into one of these that they turned—Sesshoumaru never bothered reading which one. 

The house was at the very end of the development, it's driveway coming right off the last road. The building itself sat somewhat to the side, allowing for the drive to meander up to the three-car garage on the side. The grounds spread out beyond the home, stretching almost an acre back. There was a small shack towards the back surrounded by a fence. Actually, it was more the size of a small house. This was were Inutaisho kept his dogs—a favorite type of pet since his youth. 

Sesshoumaru gazed up at the broad cream and brick façade of the house. He could remember when it was brand new and how Inutaisho had spent over an hour on the day they'd moved in taking pictures of the building and grounds, smiling like a fool the whole while. Inu-Yasha had just come home from the hospital a few days prior and Sesshoumaru remembered being forced to hold the already squirming infant to pose for countless photographs. Which had been _extremely_ irritating.

Inu-Yasha pulled into the driveway and practically ran down the poor garage door, which he barely gave any time to rise. Sesshoumaru involuntarily winced as the hood nearly scrapped the bottom of the door. Next to him, Souta finally shut off his game and climbed out without looking back once, squeezing between the SUV and the black sports car towards the back of the garage. 

"Mom! We're back!" He called, running over to throw open the door connecting the garage and the house. 

Sesshoumaru drew in a long and somewhat shaky breath as Inu-Yasha and Inutaisho got out of the vehicle. It was only reluctantly that he followed them, meandering around to the trunk and snatching his duffel bag before Inu-Yasha could get to it. It was only after a brief staring-match that he was able to persuade Inu-Yasha to take the suitcase.

Inutaisho was just walking up the steps to the mud room door when a petite figure came bursting out, apron, flour, and all. The dignified businessman did a rather impressive imitation of a flabbergasted ballet dancer as he tried to keep his balance. "Asako!" 

The dark-haired woman stopped halfway towards the SUV and turned to face him, giving him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, dear. But you know me." She turned around and smiled cheerfully at Sesshoumaru, who tried not to grit his teeth. "Hello, dear! It is so nice to see you again!" 

"Asako," he responded politely, fingers digging into the already abused leather handle of his briefcase. He didn't miss his father's frown. 

The little woman came over to him, standing at the very least a foot shorter than he did. She looked up at him with twinkling brown eyes as she reached forward and tapped the lapels of his black overcoat with her index finger to empathize her next words. "Now, Sesshoumaru, you _know_ that you can call me Mom like everyone else."

The young man tried his hardest not to take a step backwards, away from her. _But I don't _want_ to… Don't you _get_ it? _He grumbled silently. 

Outwardly, he nodded. "Thank you." 

The woman looked up at him, seeming to be expecting something, but he remained obstinately silent. After a moment of awkward silence Asako laughed, a bubbly happy sound only associated with mothers. Yet anyone could tell that she was a bit unnerved. "Well, what are we doing standing out here in this dirty old garage? Let's go inside! I'm sure that you want to put those bags down and take off those boots," she blurted out, walking around her taller stepson and literally pushing him forward. 

Sesshoumaru stumbled forward a step, a look of pure shock on his face. He heard Inu-Yasha snicker behind him. Almost immediately after, a small hand circled his arm and started pulling him along. "Come, come, I have some nice warm cocoa ready for all of you." 

Thoroughly trapped now, Sesshoumaru resigned himself to his fate and allowed his stepmother to lead him into the house. They went past Inutaisho, who gave his son a disappointed look that plainly said that they would be talking later. 

The two stepped into the house, leaving Inutaisho and Inu-Yasha behind in the garage to a murmured conversation. The smell of baking cookies filled the air instantly, along with the blaring sound of an annoying commercial from the family room. 

"My," Asako said as she let Sesshoumaru stop to remove his boots and coat. "Look how dignified and handsome you look all done up, Sesshoumaru! So much like your father." She beamed up at him, a cherubic face framed by short hair. "Or maybe even surpassing him; I cannot really tell since I am a rather biased judge." 

The young man looked up from untying his boot at that remark, just in time to see Asako giving him a rather sad, pitying look. He glared at her darkly, before starting to work on his laces again, pulling on them with a furious vengeance. "Thank you," he grunted curtly, just as Inutaisho and Inu-Yasha came in. 

"Sess—" Inutaisho began, but Sesshoumaru ripped his shoe off and planted it firmly next to his other, dearly wising to just throw it at someone. He did not need that woman's pity! And he did _not_ need his father trying to force him to be a family—it wouldn't happen. Sickly sweet mothers were for someone else, not him. 

"Excuse me," he stated, coldly, retrieving his coat from the small bench behind him and sliding it onto one of the empty coat pegs lining the long wall. "I'm going to go unpack now." 

"Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho said sternly, almost dangerously. 

The young man stopped, standing stiff with his back to them all. "Yes, sir?" He heard his father's intake of a breath and could feel Inu-Yasha hidden laughter. Squaring his shoulders, Sesshoumaru waited for the same old melodramatic speech… that never came. Instead, Asako scooted around the piles of shoes in the small hall and took his arm again. "Come, let's go. I'm sure you're tired." 

Sesshoumaru took the moment to look down at the diminutive woman, watching her send a quick yet pointed look over her shoulder at her husband. 

He still didn't like her. 

Asako dragged him into the next room, which was the kitchen. What would have been a colossal cold granite area was actually quite bright and cheerful with Asako's added touches—such as the flower vases and hand-painted door designs. There were a few brightly-colored throw rugs on the tan wood floor and the countertops had recently been changed to green instead of the austere gray that had been installed. Off to the right he could see a corner of the "morning room"—an octagonal room made of nearly all windows that was rather popular now…

Seeming to realize what he was looking at, Asako turned to him with a smile. "Your father finally allowed me to have the kitchen redone. He really should have consulted me first before choosing the colors. He never really was an artistic man." She laughed, finally releasing his arm. "And we also had the morning room added as well. A nice cheery place to sit with the family, especially on sunny days." 

Sesshoumaru nodded absently, yet before he could reply—as if he wanted to—a voice suddenly rent through the air. "MAMA!" 

They both looked up to see Souta run into the room, waving his arms widely. Sesshoumaru only glanced at him for a second before turning his gaze to the adjacent family room. He vaguely heard him talking about "Jii-san" being locked in the bathroom again. His attention was far too occupied at the moment. 

He almost dropped his luggage in his shock. For there, across the room just a few feet away from him, was a room full of…children. Tiny little people who could be barely over eight years old. There were…in the house. The house _he_ was going to be staying in…

He watched the bunch of seven or eight youngsters as some lounged all over the plush blue carpeting coloring or watching the 51-inch plasma screen TV mounted over the fireplace. Two others ran in circles around the coffee table and were just starting to scream at the top of their lungs for some asinine reason that he really didn't want to know about. One was also lying flipped over the couch, her long hair touching the floor as she stared up at the ceiling. 

It was a human zoo. There was no other word for it. 

Hopefully this wasn't another one of his father's pet collections…. 

Directly in the midst of the makeshift playground was a young woman with dark hair that Sesshoumaru recognized immediately. She was busy playing with—or rather keeping occupied—a small redhead who seemed content to throw pieces of crayon at the others.

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself. It would make sense that Kagome would be there. His stepsister always did like children… 

Leaving Asako to take care of whatever Souta wanted, Sesshoumaru made his way towards the family room. Normally in this type of situation he would take the side hallway in front of the dinning room to get to the stairs, but that escape route was blocked by his stepfamily. It seemed that he was destined to get near those little monsters…

Kagome always seemed to have some sort of radar to detect family approach, because as soon as he came with a few steps of the carpet her head came up. She smiled instantly. "Hello, Sess." 

"—shoumaru," he amended. 

The petite teenager made a face at him, before reaching over to take a crayon from the redheaded boy, who stuck his tongue out at her. "Don't be so mean—your name is sooo long! It's as bad as Yasha's…" 

"Since when have I cared about that?" 

Kagome looked highly amused. "Since never," she replied, reaching around to hand another crayon to one of the children lying sprawled beside her. She watched the little girl doodle a lopsided Christmas tree for a minute before glancing back up. "I bet your wondering what's going on…" she began, almost warily. 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her tone. "It seems that we've had an infestation of sorts," he commented dryly. 

The girl chuckled quietly at the comment as she stood, dusting off her jeans. "Not exactly." She glanced down at the redheaded boy who was coloring furiously. "You see, I started working at the orphanage for school and—"

"She convinced Dad to let her bring some of the brats over for Christmas," Inu-Yasha spoke up behind them. Both turned in time to see him hop over the back of the couch, sliding down to see next to the upside down girl, who shrieked at him. He ignored her completely. 

Sesshoumaru was positive that he twitched. What the _hell_ was that? He vaguely heard Kagome explain about working with these kids during her community service hours and thinking that they deserved a "family Christmas". And how fun it would be to have children in the house.

All he could see was a troop of diminutive nefarious demons intent on destroying his fragile grip on sanity. Or at least doing it sooner than he'd expected this week. 

Children did not go very well with him at all…

"How…many are there?" he asked, coming as close to hesitant as he'd allow himself. 

Kagome beamed happily. It scared him. Completely. "Why don't you come meet them? I'm sure they'll be happy to see you! They're all so friendly!" 

Sesshoumaru looked over the children skeptically, watching as a black-haired boy reached over and yanked a girl's hair. Oh yes, _terribly_ friendly… 

"I think it best that you keep your children to yourself." 

Kagome shook her heads resolutely. "I don't think so. You're going to see them all sometime anyhow. They're staying here until after Christmas." 

_What sort of fiendish torture _is _this?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself wearily, just as the television volume skyrocketed. He winced at the sound, nearly imbedding his fingers in his briefcase. 

"Shippou!" Kagome whirled around and scolded the redheaded boy, who had wandered over to the TV in the span of two seconds. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and brought out the remote. She used it to turn it down. 

Kagome waved the remote before her as she explained, "I keep this handy at all times. Really uncomfortable, but necessary." She gestured him forward as she shoved it back in her pocket. "Come on, I'll introduce them all." 

Very reluctant to step into the chaos, Sesshoumaru followed her anyhow. There was no way to avoid it. He suddenly heard his father's murmured voice behind him, followed by Asako's, and he glanced over his shoulder. They were both over near the entrance to the morning room, talking quietly. He caught Asako glancing over in their direction. He gave them a dark glare before turning around. 

Grinding his teeth together silently, he pushed past Kagome and forced his cultivated—as his boss put it— "I'm-really-not-happy-to-see-you-but-I-have-to-fake-it" smile on. Or, he liked to say, his "I'm-hating-every-minute-off-this-shit" grimace. Whichever way one wanted to put it—it was false.

"And…?" he asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow elegantly. It was getting easier to play his assistant role as time went on, it seemed… 

Kagome gave him an odd look before pointing to the redhead again. "You've…met Shippou." At the mention of his name the boy turned around. "He's seven years old and I've been working with him at the orphanage." She faced the boy. "Shippou, this is my brother Sesshoumaru. Say hi!" And she waved. 

Green eyes looked up at him challengingly, ignoring Kagome. "You as mean as Inu-Yasha?" he asked, cantankerously. 

Sesshoumaru was afraid that he might lose his eyebrow in his hairline by the end of the evening if this kept up... "It depends highly upon what mood I am in," he answered seriously. He maintained a straight face as he added: "Usually I'm much worse." 

The boy blinked up at him, apparently taken aback by the blandness of that statement. Sesshoumaru kept eye contact with the brat, daring him to misbehave. 

The image was ruined when Kagome smacked him on the arm. "Don't scare the kids, Sess! For Pete's sake!"

"Ses_shoumaru_," he growled, turning a dark glower on her. "And I'd _prefer_ it if you would stop undermining me like th—"

Kagome smacked him again. He glared again. "Stop being so mean!" 

He opened his mouth to retort when a highly disturbing sound met his ears. Looking down his nose at the child at his feet, he saw the boy was laughing, his eyes squeezed shut. "Just like with Inu-Yasha!" he gasped between giggles, holding his stomach. "Kagome's the best!" 

The junior executive's shoulder's tensed angrily, yet his attention was no longer on the child. "If you have a self-satisfied smirk on your face, I suggest you remove it promptly, Inu-Yasha," he stated coldly. He heard Inu-Yasha shift uncomfortably behind him and knew he had been right.

"Thank you, Shippou," Kagome said, calmly. She turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Let's meet everyone else, shall we?"

It took at least ten minutes to get through all of the brats. There were eight of them, three boys and five girls. They were anywhere between the ages of six and nine. And he didn't remember any of their names. He didn't really care. He just wanted to get this _over_ with. 

Letting one of the boys they'd just talked to run back to whatever game he was playing, Kagome pointed across the room towards the corner. Sesshoumaru looked over to where she indicated and saw a form seated there. She was a tiny little thing, rail-thin with long scraggly hair. Her attention was focussed solely on her drawing, seemingly oblivious to all else. Sesshoumaru watched her work indifferently, ready for one more pointless introduction. 

Yet Kagome did not approach her. Instead, she looked back up at Sesshoumaru. "That's Rin. She's a bit…different than the others…"

"How so?" he asked offhandedly, not really caring at all.

"Well she's…she's mute." 

That got his attention. "Mute?"

The young woman nodded, her hair flopping into her eyes. "Yeah. No one really knows why…she's just never talked." 

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly turning back to watch the girl working feverishly on some unknown project. The girl didn't even look up when Kagome dragged him over. Why was a girl such as she here? Sitting in a corner all alone… 

"Rin?" Kagome called out, softly. The change in her normal handling of the children made Sesshoumaru glance over at her sharply. Kagome held up a hand in his direction, asking for silence. "Rin, I'd like you to meet someone." 

The girl's dark head lifted and large brown eyes blinked up at them owlishly. The child glanced over Kagome once before trailing over to him. And there they stopped. Sesshoumaru felt a bit unnerved when her eyes grew a few inches. She dropped the red crayon that she'd been holding and just stared.

And stared.

And stared. 

He shifted uncomfortably under the girl's gaze. He'd been under scrutiny before—many times actually—and only his father could make him this uneasy. 

And yet here was this girl…

He couldn't really read what her eyes were saying. They were bright and alive, yet also dark and deep. A place to hide. A place for dark memories to reside forever. 

Yet…why was she staring at him so? 

Kagome didn't seem to notice the girl's odd staring. Or maybe this was how she greeted everyone? Either way, the teenager continued, slowly. "Rin, this is Sesshoumaru. He's my older brother."

_Stepbrother…_he reminded her silently, finally looking away from the dark-eyed child to glance askance at Kagome. 

The girl continued to gaze up at him before breaking out in a wide gap-tooth grin. Openly startled by the child's change in mood Sesshoumaru took a step back. Rin giggled. 

Kagome glanced between the two, puzzled. "Well…it seems that she likes you, Sess." 

"She does not do this with everyone?" he asked with puzzled frown. 

Kagome shook her head. "Not right off the bat, no." 

Rin interrupted the two with a small grunt and once she had their attention she reached up and pulled on her shoulder-length hair and pointed up at him. Then she smiled. 

The junior executive was both curious and disconcerted by the girl's obvious…liking of his person. Very…well _unheard_ of. Yet he was never one to just let a compliment like that slide. "Thank you…" he replied. It came out more hesitantly than he intended but the girl did not seem to mind. 

In fact she smiled at him again… 

Kagome turned her head towards him, looking somewhat bewildered "And I thought you said that you weren't good with kids?" 

"I'm not," he responded flatly. But he didn't glare at her as he usually would. 

Still feeling rather unnerved by the child who kept staring at him; Sesshoumaru focused his attention on his luggage. "Now that you're finished," he told Kagome sternly, trying not to catch sight off the deep eyes still glued on him as if he was some sort of savior. "I'm going to take these up to my room. Carrying this is rather tedious." 

"Why didn't you just put it down?" 

"And trust the children to stay out of them?" He glanced over his shoulder at Inu-Yasha, who was busy wrestling with one of the kids on the couch. "I cannot even trust my own brother."

With that he turned on his heel to leave. There was a soft outcry behind him and he stopped, turning back around. His lips parted in silent surprise. Rin had gotten to her feet and was looking up at him with crestfallen eyes, hugging her paper and crayons to her chest. 

It took Sesshoumaru a minute to speak, completely taken aback by the soulful stare she was giving him. "I'm only going upstairs," he reassured her, feeling rather awkward having to explain such things to the girl. He even used his one arm to gesture limply towards the front foyer. 

She didn't move, keeping her eyes locked on him. 

Giving Kagome a look that clearly showed his confusion, Sesshoumaru graced the girl with one more glance before heading for the stairs again, only to hear little footsteps behind him. Stopping again, he whirled around. And there she was, hugging her art supplies and still _staring_ at him. He opened his mouth to say something to her—anything—but Kagome beat him to it. 

"Stay in the family room, Rin," she told the girl, coming over and ushering her back around the couch. Rin glanced back at him with sad eyes. Sesshoumaru turned away. It was only a little girl. She had no right to bother him so much. 

Before he could make it to the dubious safety of the hallway Kagome spoke up again. "Same room as last year, Sess. Dad made us keep it as yours." 

Sesshoumaru would have stopped at that if he hadn't been stopped enough at it was. He only turned his head a fraction, not daring to look full over his shoulder at her, and nodded succinctly. 

So, it wasn't a "guestroom" anymore…it was "his". A strange thought, considering that this wasn't in any way "his" house—not even in his thoughts. It was "their" house, "father's" house. And besides, it was basically a guestroom. There was nothing personal in it whatsoever. It was just like any other hotel room he'd stayed in except for the fact that it had Asako touches. 

Yet they'd made it his. 

Not wanting to dwell on the intentions behind that action, he focused on picking up the suitcase that Inu-Yasha had left in the front hall and dragging it towards the stairs to the extreme left of the foyer. They were built in such a way that they were sandwiched between the wall of the family room and that of the front study. It had two layers and a landing, under which was the door to the basement. There was holly hung above the doorframes and dangling from the overhead balcony. White lights were taped up in the windows around the front door and could be seen glowing in the adjacent dining room. 

Sesshoumaru paused, taking it in and visualizing the herd that was going to be piling in tomorrow. 

He sighed. 

----

::grumble, grumble:: I _wanted_ to have most of this done before now. But then my History teacher throws a project at us. To write a story. Which needed to involve the factors that lead to the Civil War. Do you want to know how _dry _that was? And the damn thing took me a week! 

Needless to say, this was not worked on very much. And therefore, it has fallen behind. I highly doubt that I'll get to the Christmas Day scene before Christmas. So it might have to come after the New Year. I'm going to a family reunion in Florida for said New Year, but I'm going to try to see if I can get my Aunt's Laptop and at least _write_ this damn thing while I'm on my oh-so-fun vacation… Then I can just shove them all at you at once. Won't that be fun? ^__^ 

I'm off now to work on the next part. Wish me luck. 

Oh, and thanks for the beta Kits-chan! ^__^ 


	4. On the First Day of Christmas…

__

Chapter Three: On the First Day of Christmas…

__

December 20

Surprisingly enough, Sesshoumaru had found himself with the whole evening to himself. The rug-rats had remained downstairs and his father had not come anywhere near. Which had basically left him time to stare at the light green walls of his appointed bedroom, waiting for someone to come bother him. But after a half-hour without so much as a sound, he'd eventually unpacked his suitcase and went to bed. 

And now it was morning and…well, there was no way to avoid it any longer. He would have to socialize with the _family_. 

And the first stop was a fight over the bathroom. 

Stepping out of his room wrapped in a wine red robe over his black silk pajamas and his feet stuffed into similarly colored slippers, Sesshoumaru was halted immediately by a voice thundering down the hall. 

"KAGOOOOMEEEE!" 

Almost dropping his shaving kit in shock to the plush beige carpeting below, Sesshoumaru slowly turned to see Inu-Yasha standing down the hall before a door with an angry scowl on his face. He looked very close to pounding it down. "Come out of there! You've been in there for _hours_!"

"Only ten minutes," was the prim response behind the oak shield that was the door. There was a pause and then she finished, sounding annoyed. "There _is_ more than one bathroom in the house, you know. Go use one of them!" 

"The one downstairs doesn't have a shower! And there's no way in hell I'm going all the way down to the basement!"

"Then use the guest one over the garage."

Inu-Yasha turned his gaze down the hall as he answered, his eyes passing over Sesshoumaru briefly. "You know Mom said that only guests could use that one!"

"That's true. She doesn't want Inu germs polluting the place." 

Inu-Yasha didn't hear that shot. He was too busy glaring at his elder brother, who, realizing the situation, grinned smugly before sauntering in the opposite direction to the aforementioned bathroom. Giving Inu-Yasha a little wave, he stepped in and closed the door. And just in time, for soon two fists came slamming down upon it. 

"You asshole!" 

Sesshoumaru tapped lightly against the blonde wood and the younger boy stopped. "Thank you for noticing," he responded into the sudden silence. 

Something stomped outside. "Gah! I _hate_ siblings!" Inu-Yasha snarled. 

"And I would recommend staying out of my room, Inu-Yasha," Sesshoumaru called through the door. "I can come up with some very ingenious punishments…" 

"Feh…I wasn't gonna do nothin'!" Which was a lie, since his defensive tone gave him away immediately. 

Not able to keep a smug grin off his face, the junior executive turned around. And almost had a heart attack. 

Sitting on the closed toilet seat was one of the children from yesterday. It was one of the dark-haired boys and they seemed content to just sit there and dissect the end of the toilet paper. 

"Excuse me," Sesshoumaru remarked stonily, using one hand to take the shredded paper out of the child's hand and the other to lift him up by the collar of his pajama top. The orphan came to life then, starting to kick and squirm. Ignoring his protests, Sesshoumaru marched over to the door and threw it open.

A surprised Inu-Yasha whirled around at his brother's reappearance. But before he could even open his mouth, Sesshoumaru tossed the boy at him. He closed the door just as a rather loud thump echoed outside. 

"Damn it!" 

"Watch your mouth!" Came Asako's voice. 

Feeling a mix between annoyance and amusement, Sesshoumaru could only shake his head. 

Breakfast was a different affair all together. Inutaisho was downstairs already by the time Sesshoumaru got there, always being the early riser. He was working away in the kitchen making breakfast. When Sesshoumaru entered the room, he was leaning over a bowl and digging through it gently with a fork. 

Seated in one of the stools at the breakfast nook was an old man that Sesshoumaru immediately recognized as Asako's father. The old man had moved here straight from Japan with his children years ago and still retained some of the customs and language. Which was why everyone called him 'Jii-san. Everyone but Sesshoumaru, that is. He went for the more polite and formal way. 

"Let me tell you the proper way to get egg shells out," he was saying. "Asako-chan taught me how years ago and—"

"Yes, 'Jii-san…" Inutaisho grumbled, frowning down at the bowl and the slime-covered fork in his hands. 

"The first way is to not drop them in the bowl in the first place," Jii-san continued blithely, completely oblivious to Inutaisho's aggravation. 

Sesshoumaru lingered near the opening towards the back hall where the dining room was, watching the scene with vague amusement tinged with pity. He let his hands rest in the pockets of his black trousers, leaning against the wall. It was rather petty, but he was having a rather insane amount of fun watching his father try not to strangle his father-in-law. 

"Or you could dig them out with a fork—"

"That's what I'm _doing_, 'Jii-san." Inutaisho growled, the end of his fork scraping against the bowl as he shoved it in again.

Sesshoumaru really didn't know when he had become the Good Samaritan, but he left his comfortable distance and crossed over to the kitchen, his suede shoes silent on the wooden floor.

"Ojii-san?" he questioned politely, coming up behind his step-grandfather. 

Both men whirled around at his voice. 'Jii-san's face lit up in a smile while Inutaisho looked both confused and relieved. "Seasons greetings!" the old man held his smile for another moment before it faded. "And when did you get here, again?"

The young man wandered to the other side of the countertop, leaning against it so that he was halfway between his father and grandfather. "Yesterday evening, Ojii-san," he responded, still maintaining his high level of politeness. 

"Oh?" He scratched his balding head with a crooked finger. "I don't remember you being here for dinner…"

"He was upstairs during dinner," Inutaisho spoke up quietly behind them. There was a tinge of disappointment in his tone. Sesshoumaru head the sound of metal against ceramic and soon Inutaisho was hovering beside him. "I'm sure you're hungry now, yes?" he asked, with a strange smile. 

"I believe you were downstairs in your rooms when I arrived, Ojii-san," the junior executive told the old man, ignoring his father for the moment. "I was tired from my flight and had eaten before leaving the airport in New York." This he directed over his shoulder to Inutaisho, his voice slowly stiffening as he spoke. Inutaisho frowned. 

"Oh?" 'Jii-san spoke up before Inutaisho could say anything. "How are things down in Grand Island anyhow?"

"Actually, I believe what you're thinking of is _Long _Island, Ojii-san," Sesshoumaru reminded him after a short hesitation. "Grand Island is on the other side of New York..." 

"Exactly!" 'Jii-san exclaimed, his wrinkled face lighting up. Although what his sudden epiphany was, Sesshoumaru hadn't the slightest clue. The old man gathered up the coffee mug on the table in one hand before rising from his seat, a few joints creaking as he went. He made a face. "These bones sure do make enough noise, considering that they should by all rights be wearing dentures now." Then he grinned, moving off to sit in the sunny breakfast room. 

Sesshoumaru raised a quizzical brow at his step-grandfather's back. He always had been a weird old man… 

The moment was broken by Inutaisho's lingering presence. The young man drifted away from the center island instantly, trailing over to the other side of the kitchen and he started to intently study the arrangement of the cabinets, trying to remember which one held the plates. He frowned slightly, probing his memory for the correct door. 

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho began again. 

He spun around to face his father then and saw him blink in surprise. "Yes?" he asked, his tone unconcerned—on the surface. 

The older man hesitated, clearly thrown off by his son's sudden agreeable nature. "Well, I want to speak with you about your actions last night." His tone began to grow firmer as he warmed to the subject. "The way you treated Asako was unacceptable." 

Sesshoumaru fixed his gaze firmly on his father's, fighting the urge to look away. "And why is that?" he asked politely. 

Inutaisho frowned, his brows drawn thick over his eyes. "Why?" he asked, angrily. "I'll…"

"Inutaisho! Could you send me in some lemon juice? I need it for my tea!" 'Jii-san called from the adjacent room. 

Inutaisho froze, his muscles tensing considerably, before casting a very annoyed look over in the voice's direction. "In a _minute,_ 'Jii-san!" 

"But my tea is _exactly_ at the right temperature! It won't mix right in a minute!" 

Inutaisho looked as if he was willing to throw the refrigerator at the old man. Just as he opened his mouth to shout back, Sesshoumaru interrupted. Forcing his uneasiness around his father to dissipate the slightest bit, he gave him a ghost of a smile. "I'll do it for you, father." 

Inutaisho seemed to be thrown off balance again. He blinked once, before giving his son a scrutinizing glance. "I still need to speak with you." 

"I know." Sesshoumaru left his side of the kitchen to move over behind his father. He circled behind him to the refrigerator. Only then did he look back over his shoulder. "We will, I am certain. But now I'll sacrifice myself for you to his never-ending prattle. A noble sacrifice in my opinion," he added, before opening the door and shuffling through the crowd of foodstuffs (did they ever clean the damn thing out?). He couldn't find anything that signified lemon juice anywhere. 

"It's the little jar on the top rack with the 'blackberry jam' written on it," Inutaisho spoke up from behind after a moment of silence. 

Raising an eyebrow—although his father couldn't see it—Sesshoumaru found the little jar. He pulled it out, shaking it thoughtfully. The glass was tinted, making the liquid appear dark, yet he could still see a few solid lumps floating around inside. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"Seeds," Inutaisho remarked. His tone made Sesshoumaru turn instantly. There was a small, amused smile on his father's lips and his light eyes were twinkling. "I've thought the same thing many times—why the hell does that man insist on using _that _lemon juice. But you know how he is…" 

"It's getting colder! It won't mix right soon! One part hot, one part cold!" 'Jii-san's voice called from the breakfast room suddenly, almost as if to prove Inutaisho's point. 

Sesshoumaru sighed; pushing the door closed with one hand as he spun on his heel to start towards the other room. He was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

"Thanks you for helping the _family_," Inutaisho stated, quietly, clearly empathizing the last word. 

"I only do this for you," Sesshoumaru replied evenly, giving his father a flat look. He was going to make it clear once and for all. He had no interest in this _family_—he never had. "You are the only reason I am here at all." 

Something flashed over Inutaisho's face—and emotion that could easily have been _anything_—and then it was gone. His hand fell away and he just stared. 

Sesshoumaru took this as his time to exit. He inclined his head towards his father. "I didn't say it yet. Good morning, father." He turned again and left the room just as 'Jii-san called for his juice again. 

But he didn't miss his father's last words. "Good morning…son." 

"Shippou!" Kagome's shrill voice cried upstairs. Sesshoumaru stopped his ascent up the stairs, craning his head up in a vain attempt to see what had caused such a reaction. Thankfully, breakfast had been missing a herd of children—it had basically only been he and 'Jii-san, who had prattled on and on about something or another that Sesshoumaru hadn't listened to. But the old man had apparently been thrilled to have such a quiet and seemingly attentive audience. Inutaisho had only come over to plop some plate of now shell-less scrambled eggs on the table before going back to what he called "slave-labor." 

Now it seemed the somewhat peace was going to end. Very abruptly. 

Having no luck in seeing what was happening from this angle, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the stairs just in time to feel a heavy weight slam right into his legs. He stiffened instinctively under the sudden assault, his right hand clutching the railing beside him at the same time. It was only these quick instincts that kept him from tumbling backwards down the stairs. 

Something '_oof'_-ed down near his knees, small limbs wrapping around his legs reflexively. Sesshoumaru glanced down and saw a little red head pressed tight against his black slacks; the little boy who owned the hair looking back up the stairs. 

He thought about counting to ten. It was the cliched method of keeping calm after all. But he never believed in that bullshit. So he didn't. 

But at least he thought about it. 

"Excuse me," he started coldly. The child attached to his leg tensed immediately, lifting his head to stare up at the man he'd run into. Sesshoumaru glared down at him balefully, showing his clear irritation through a glare alone. Which was a feat indeed, considering that he was ready to throw the child down the stairs by his ear. 

And to think, he usually wasn't _that_ violent of a person. Usually. 

The child 'eeped', jumping back as if something had bit him. He even shook his hands. "Sorrysorrysorry," he babbled, looking rather _too_ frightened. Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. What was _his_ problem? 

"He's gonna get me!" Shippou wailed, as if reading his mind. Or at least his expression. 

"And who is that?" 

The boy opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a thundering cry of "INU-YASHA! STOP!" 

Both males on the stairs jerked their heads up towards the origin of the ever-powerful Kagome scream. Shippou's eyes were wide enough to pop out of his head while Sesshoumaru only frowned in annoyance. 

"What has the idiot done _now_?" he growled, moving to walk up the stairs. A weight latched on to his leg again. 

"I gotta hide!" The annoyance whined. 

As if he really cared. "Your point being?" He glanced back down at the child glued to his leg with a look of disinterest. Huge pleading eyes stared up at him. 

"But he's gonna—!"

"I'm gonna KILL HIM!" 

And _that_ mighty war cry was Inu-Yasha. Sesshoumaru sighed wearily, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. 

And to think, this was only day one. 

Footsteps thundered above, sounding like drunken horses were all trying to run an obstacle course. Two very familiar voices were raised in a battle of wills, their sheer loudness grating at his ears. 

"You'll LEAVE him alone, Inu-Yasha!"

"That little brat. I'm gonna—"

"_Listen_ to me, Inu-Yasha!" 

Soon the rumbling and screaming had reached the balcony above and Sesshoumaru was sure that if he didn't stop this, either one—they would run him over, two—his ears would be ruined, or three—the kid might cut off the circulation to his leg. And he was rather fond of having all of his senses _and_ four limbs, thank you very much. 

"Step to the side," he told Shippou, dully, as if this was an everyday task. Which it seemed that was what it was going to become. The boy surprisingly did as he was told just as a blur of red and white came bolting around the corner. 

Sighing heavily, Sesshoumaru twisted to the side as the raging teen came streaming towards him, only to snag his bother's arm with both hands as he passed and fling him around to go flying the direction he had come. Inu-Yasha yelped at the sudden flight, landing flat on his back on the carpeted landing, right at a wide-eyed Kagome's feet. She squeaked, taking a hasty step back. 

There was a minute moment of silence. And then two voices started to giggle. Sesshoumaru ignored the laughing child by his knees and focussed on his stepsister instead, studying her with a raised eyebrow. She lifted her eyes towards him and had to cover her face to smother her bubbling laughter. 

"I haven't seen that in years, Sess," she managed to get out between gasps. 

He only stared at her, his expression bored. 

And then another—very unwanted—country was heard from. 

"You could have broke my fuckin' arm, you fuckin' _bastard_!" Inu-Yasha scrambled to his feet, moving jauntily as he tried to regain his bearings. He glowered, thick eyebrows tucked down low over his eyes. 

"No, I believe it would have been _you _who broke it, brother dear," Sesshoumaru drawled, lazily, indicating the teenager with a slender finger to emphasize the 'you'. 

If he hadn't known better, Sesshoumaru could have sworn that Inu-Yasha was close to foaming at the mouth. 

"Fuckin'—" 

_Smack. _

"Stop swearing, Inu-Yasha," Kagome scolded, as Inu-Yasha rubbed his head. Her hands were planted on her hips and a formidable frown was on her face. "There _are_ kids here, you know." 

Sesshoumaru took the moment to look upwards, only to see a whole sea of little faces peering down at them through the balcony banisters. He blinked, taken aback by the attention, before scowling inwardly. 

He was _not_ some little kiddy show to entertain brats like those. No way in hell. 

"And exactly _what_ are you all staring at?" he managed to ask coldly, with just the hint of a snarl to his tone. The kids scattered, disappearing down the hall. 

"A rather amusing spectacle, if I do say so myself," a lighthearted voice commented from down below. Sesshoumaru's eyes shot in that direction instantly. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was someone he knew well enough—although he wasn't happy about it. The young man waved at them all, grinning cheekily. He was dressed in an outfit of red, white and green, and was holding a large fluffy Santa hat in one hand. His dark hair was pulled back into a small ponytail that really wasn't worth the effort, and his dark eyes had a permanent mischievousness about them. 

"Miroku Wataka," the junior executive greeted politely enough. "Here to harass cousin Sango again, I take it." 

The young man's attention left the two at the top of the stairs and focused on the person between them all. He smiled disarmingly at the older man. "Why would I do such a thing, Sesshoumaru? It's nice to see you again, by the way," he added, pleasantly. 

Sesshoumaru folded his arms across his chest, tapping the fingers of his left hand against the cotton of his sleeve. "Really? And exactly _who_ was it that was forced to kick you out last year due to father's request? That, and Sango's rather shrill screams of harassment…" 

Miroku's face twisted into a grimace and his Santa hat seemed to droop. "Well…heh…you _were_ rather nice about it… I landed in a snow bank after all…" he trailed off, laughing nervously. 

"Pervert never learns," Inu-Yasha stated from his spot on the landing. Sesshoumaru could just hear the smirk in his voice. "He got beat up by a girl at school. Almost dented his fuc—", he cut off the unneeded expletive at Kaogme's glare. "—head in."

Now it seemed that all animosity between the two brothers had been pushed aside for sake of Miroku's embarrassment. At least it was that was with Inu-Yasha. The teenager strolled down the steps past his elder sibling without any death threats—even to the little child still glued to Sesshoumaru's leg. Kagome followed shortly after, still smirking a bit. Yet she took the time to stop and pry Shippou's fingers from the grooves they'd worn into Sesshoumaru's expensive slacks. The boy seemed more than happy to climb up in her arms. 

"Thanks," she muttered in an undertone, flashing him a grin. Sesshoumaru only nodded, turning on his heel to start back in the direction he'd intended on going so long ago. He left his siblings and their friend to their own devices. 

Yet, as he arrived at the landing and turned to go up the second set of stairs, he was met with two wide brown eyes staring at him again. The little girl from last night—what was her name again?—sat on the steps, seeming to be waiting for him. She grinned at him happily; revealing that one of her front teeth was missing. 

Not really knowing what to make of this girl—why was she always _staring_ at him so?—Sesshoumaru merely gave her a puzzled glance. "Yes?" he asked, quietly. Normally he would have snapped at her like the other children, but there was something about this girl that was…different. Something that demanded at least a _pretense_ at gentleness. 

The girl didn't say anything and that was when he remembered what Kagome had said about her. This girl, Rin, was mute. So he really shouldn't expect a vocal answer, should he? 

"If you were waiting for me, I really don't see why you did so," he told her, blandly. "I'm just going upstairs to get something." 

The girl made a small noise in the back of her throat that wasn't quiet a grunt or a whimper, and rose to her feet. Giving her a curious and wary look, Sesshoumaru mentally shrugged and started up the stairs again. "Suit yourself." 

And as he expected, as soon as he passed her, the little girl followed, her small feet barely making a noise on the carpeted floor. 

"Rin? Why are you sitting here?" Kagome's voice floated through the closed door and Sesshoumaru stopped typing, turning to face the voice, a slight frown crossing his face. 

That girl was still _there_? 

Leaning his elbow against the smooth mahogany of his father's desk, he rested his forehead against his open palm, fingers threading through his hair. He allowed himself the luxury of a gusty sigh. He closed his eyes, listening to his half-sister as she gathered up the persistent little girl and led her away. 

He didn't understand it. Not one damn thing about it. 

Opening his eyes slowly, Sesshoumaru gazed at the luminescent screen before him. He noticed the blinking cursor but only stared at it blankly as his mind whirled in a completely different direction than what he wanted to write. 

He'd shut himself up in here an hour ago. And she was still out there? 

It had only taken him a few minutes to grab his briefcase and laptop. And she'd followed him the whole way, only leaving his side to linger on the threshold of his room to wait for him to get what he needed. 

As soon as he had left the room she had been at his heels again, following him back down the stairs to the front foyer. The noise of the other children now in the kitchen and breakfast room had been plain to hear even from ten blocks away, but she didn't even look in that direction. She'd just trailed behind him as he made his way to his father's office in the front of the house. 

It was only when he'd entered the room and she'd followed that he'd decided to stop her little game. 

"Why don't you go with the other children? Go eat something. You don't have to follow me around."

And she'd stared at him with wide eyes. Eyes that seemed rather…frightened? 

"I'm…not going anywhere," he'd reassured her, rather awkwardly. And definitely against his so-called 'character'. 

That girl was so damn _odd_. 

He'd almost had to push her out the door to get her to leave. And he'd had to watch her go into the kitchen, glaring after her like some vengeful angel. 

And yet the oddest thing was that…well, she had smiled at him before she left. Although her eyes had still seemed so sad. 

And damn it, yes, he had felt _guilty_. But it wasn't his job to entertain a little stalker. 

Sesshoumaru sighed again, his gaze drifting towards the door. It really hadn't been that long afterwards that he had heard her sit down outside his door again. And he had gone out to tell her to leave, _again_. 

Yet, once he'd gotten out there, he'd been rather surprised to see that she had at least followed his orders to some degree. She'd had a little plate of toast balanced on her crossed legs, which she had been eating rather daintily for one her age. 

"Finish that and then go play with the other children," he'd told her. 

Apparently he shouldn't have relented so easily. Definitely if the child was going to sit outside his door _all_ morning.

What was going through that head of hers, anyway? 

Pressing his lips firmly together in annoyance, Sesshoumaru spun around in his father's leather chair to look out the window. The lawn was covered in an inch or so of snow—nothing extremely heavy. Not like the winters they usually had. 

He allowed himself to slide down in the chair until his whole head rested against the back, propping his feet against the wall under the bay window. He hair bunched up behind him, spread out over the black of the seat like white paint. 

Sesshoumaru stared up at the gray, overcast sky through half-lidded eyes, trying to just not think about anything for a minute. Something he never really got the chance to do. 

He always had liked his father's office. Even when he had only been a teenager with his kid stepsiblings just beginning to destroy the house. It was done up in warm wood paneling spaced between four large bookcases. The front wall sported the largest bay window in the house and it was draped with dark blue curtains and white shears. The desk had changed positions many times throughout the years, sometimes facing the window, sometimes facing the door, or, as it was now, facing the wall opposite the window. 

Yet, what he'd found most appealing about this room was the sense of _Inutaisho_ that it held. This was his father's room. It belonged to no one else. And that was apparent by the old plaques and trophies lining the one wall, the old fraternity photo hanging beside the door. The half-open filing cabinet with the papers spilling out. The brand new computer with multi-colored post-it notes nearly covering the outer surface of the monitor—all of which held notes as to how to _use_ the device. The blue carpet with its array of ugly throw rugs from his grandmother's old house that she'd refused to sell or throw away and had forced her son to take. 

And the picture of Sesshoumaru's mother that was propped up on the disorganized desk. It stood beside photos of Asako and the children, yet was still a bit apart, as if he'd been separating his old life from his new. 

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly, seeing the picture now although his back was to it. He'd seen it for years, the light-haired beauty that actually looked happy for once. It was somewhat like looking at himself when he saw that photo. They looked so much alike. 

And to think that she was dead now…

Sesshoumaru's hands came down on the arms of the chair, his fingers wrapping around the leather pads. Here he was, twenty-six years old and still missing her. Which was rather childish, since he'd been, what, _nine_ when she'd died? 

Ah, but then that had left sixteen years with his imitation family. One year after she died and then all of a sudden—_flash_—there was Asako, making him call her mother. 

The farthest she ever got was stepmother, and that was when he was feeling particularly lenient. 

Laughing mirthlessly, Sesshoumaru lifted his feet to lay on the window seat, sliding down even further in the chair. He crossed his arms loosely over his chest, staring off into the trees that lined the driveway. He could hear the distant screech of one of the children out in the living room, as well as the suddenly increased volume of the television. 

"Damn annoying brats," he grumbled, rather petulantly. 

Yet, despite himself, Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to trail over to the door, vaguely wondering if the girl had come back or not…

__

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Whirling back around, Sesshoumaru faced the abrupt noise—it sounded like someone knocking on glass. 

Which, he soon realized, it _was_. 

Standing out in the snowy lawn with his face pressed against the window, was a tall dark haired man with brownish-red eyes. He was grinning slyly, the fingers of his right hand spread over the glass. 

The suddenness of seeing someone there nearly caused Sesshoumaru to fall out of his chair. As it was, his legs slid off the window seat and his heels hit the ground with a jarring _thump_. 

"Shit!" 

Trying to glare as coldly as he could at the unexpected visitor while his heart was racing a mile a minute, Sesshoumaru righted himself in his seat. The man outside the window just continued to smirk, mouthing the word 'surprised?' outside the glass. 

"Bastard," Sesshoumaru grumbled, using his foot to spin himself back around to save the file still waiting on his laptop. Because, seeing his cousin outside the window meant only one thing. 

It seemed that Inutaisho's—and subsequently _his_—side of the family had arrived first. 

Which just figured. 

****

A/N: …….the middle of January. I _know_…I'm so ashamed…. (well, not really _ashamed_. More like annoyed -_-….) 

As you can plainly see…I didn't get this done before Christmas. 

So now, it will be on my "work-on-throughout-the-year" fic list (a.k.a. with _Memory_). And hopefully I can get it done before _next_ Christmas. 

Everyone who knows me well: Ah…huh….

::sigh:: Well, I know _one_ thing. I'm not going to quit! This or _Memory_. Because _Memory_ is the darkness of my writing while this is the lightness of it. They'll balance each other out! 

And I happen to think (at times…) that good fics are worth the wait. (::tries to convince self of this:: )

My writing takes a lot of time, which I have to make for myself. And then my chapters end up long…

Oh, and after all this whining and excuse making, I have a question. 

What's a cute name to call a father? Daddy, Papa, something else? Give me some suggestions/comments. I can't decide… Preferably English ones, since this story _is_ set in the US. (despite the 'Jii-chan reference) 

Now let's see how many actually read my author notes…heh heh heh….. 

I'll leave now and try not to inhale the glue fumes (my Dad was working with plumbing…_nasty_ glue stench coming from the kitchen…yuck…_….) 

Please don't rot my brain too much…I _need_ it! 


	5. When Family Comes on High…

A/N: Yeah, I know it's July. It's not even _near_ Christmas (in either direction). But, I still like this story. It's not angsty like my other ones…. Think of it as spreading holiday cheer all year! --cheesy grin-- (--gag-- lame…)

And you'll read this and go "Why did you use _Kaede_?" And all I say to that is that "I wanted to. So nyah!" --sticks out tongue-- (That's the Gackt UK "nyah", just so you know. )

And beware other weird character roles. I might stick someone unexpected in an adult role, since there aren't that many people to qualify as aunt/uncles.

Also, I'm trying my best to keep everyone IC, but in order to make the story move smoother and stay more humor-oriented, a lot of the smaller characters will have their quirks exaggerated. (You'll see what I'm talking about.) So, if you see a character you like showing up as a family member, don't be disappointed if their character isn't fleshed out. Do you know how insane that would be? Oo………

And, please Sesshoumaru, stay IC! Please! (Hard to make him "nice" (to Rin) and IC at the same time…)

Another Note: If someone hasn't figured it out yet, Asako is supposed to be Kagome's mother from the series. So when I mention Izayoi, she isn't Inu's Mom. Don't want to confuse people…

__

Chapter Four: When Family Comes on High…

December 20

When Sesshoumaru finally gathered enough bearings to go out in the front foyer—and his cousin had left the damn window, smug and all—he walked out into a proverbial sea of humanity. The front door was open and he could hear his father's voice, along with the cold wind outside. Yet, gathered around the door were the _children_, all seemingly excited at whatever was happening.

Although he highly doubted they even _knew _what it was.

Kagome was having quite a time trying to keep them from running out the door, and Inu-Yasha and Miroku didn't seem to be helping any. Inu-Yasha was too busy laughing and Mirkou was holding on to Souta, who looked as if he wanted to bolt. 'Jii-san didn't look any better, being as pale as a sheet. Miroku had a hand on him too.

"Catch him!" Kagome cried, exasperated, as soon as Sesshoumaru exited the study. She indicated the same dark-haired boy from the morning with her elbow, who was making a beeline for the front step. She had her hands busy with the other kids. "_Help_ me here, someone!"

Already extremely agitated from the events in the office, Sesshoumaru merely spun around and snagged the child by the arm, dragging him bodily across the floor to land on his rear at Kagome's feet.

"There." Giving the boy a deadly glare just for good measure, he added to Kagome, " You should have just kept them in the other room."

"I wanna see you try holding down so many excitable kids!" she growled at him, reaching around to snag a girl by her shoddy overalls.

He was going to comment on that, telling her that it was her idea, her responsibility, and therefore her damn problem, but he never got the chance.

"Inutaisho! Do you have to live where it's so cold?" A familiar voice asked outside with a patented commanding tone.

Sesshoumaru flinched. He knew that voice—regretfully.

"Mother, you know this is where I work," Inutaisho replied, graciously.

"I still don't like it."

There was a whimper behind Sesshoumaru and he didn't look to see who it was. Instead, he turned slowly where he stood in the middle of the foyer, bracing himself for his inevitable fate.

Which came sooner than he was ready for. All of a sudden a familiar, small, stooped figure came trudging into the house, dusting snowflakes off her gray hair. A young woman with long black hair followed, lugging two suitcases over the doorframe with an unpleasant scowl on her pretty face.

"Grandma, did you really have to pack so much," she complained, her voice derisive and caustic, just as Sesshoumaru remembered it to be.

"I'll have no whining out of you, Kagura," the matriarch of the Hakamatsu family replied, off-handedly, as she took off her scarf. Her eyes moved away from her granddaughter to sweep the room, coming to stop on Sesshoumaru immediately.

Forcing himself to form _some_ sort of a quasi-smile on his lips, Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly. "Grandmother Kaede."

"Well, if it isn't the eldest," the stout woman remarked, coming up to stand before him, leaving wet tracks on the newly scrubbed floor. She raised a hand and poked him forcefully in the chest. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise, leaning back, away from the abusive finger. "And the most successful, I see," Kaede said, at last. "Nicely clothed, looking just as young as I last saw you, " she snagged the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her level, taking his chin in her wrinkled hand. He did his best not to flinch away. "The hair's still too long, and you need to sleep more, but all in all, rather well done."

Sesshoumaru blinked, taken aback. No matter how many times the old woman did this to him, it always managed to amaze him. And, surprisingly—or maybe not—there wasn't a single snicker behind him, not even from the children. Everyone knew, or had at least learned, better than to laugh when in Grandmother Kaede's presence, unless she made the joke or laughed herself.

"Err…thank you, Grandmother," Sesshoumaru responded, awkwardly, trying to disentangle himself from her grip.

She patted his cheek with her free hand. "Certainly. And you should eat more," she added, finally releasing him. "You're far too skinny. Muscles mean nothing when you're still thin as a twig."

"I'll remember that…"

"Grandma!" A male voice shouted outside. "Why do we have so many _gifts_?" A dark-haired man appeared in the doorway with a brimming pack that almost resembled Santa's slung on his back. He tossed his long hair out of his face, tiny snowflakes fluttering to the ground. He was followed by a small white form that Sesshoumaru recognized as his youngest cousin, Kanna. And after her came Inutaisho, carrying two other suitcases, and Asako, who was rubbing her hands up and down her arms to warm up.

The bag-toting man's reddish-brown eyes met Sesshoumaru's and he grinned, smugly. "Hey ya, Sess. Did I scare you?"

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru greeted, trying his best to stay cordial. What came out was a kind of strangled growl and he frowned.

And then someone slapped his arm. Surprised, he looked down to see his grandmother scowl at him. "Don't do that," she commanded. "It makes you look like a crotchety old man."

That seemed to be the last straw. The unmistakable sound of Inu-Yasha's snort sounded behind him, and Kaede's head whipped around.

"What's so funny, boy?"

Sesshoumaru turned just in time to see his half-brother jump. "N—Nothin', Grandma."

"I thought so." Leaving Sesshoumaru's side and approaching Inu-Yasha, who blanched, she added. "Now that I have your attention, let's give _you_ a look-over."

"Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to drive with her?" Naraku's voice asked, behind him. Sesshoumaru turned around only to have a bag tossed at his feet. "Nag, nag, _nag_," his cousin grumbled under his breath, before tightening his scarf. "And now I must go move the car. If you'll excuse me."

As Naraku disappeared back into the snow, Inutaisho finally got the idea to round up the herd. Sesshoumaru stepped to the side as his father moved towards the center of the room. He cleared his throat, interrupting his mother's Inu-Yasha interrogation, as well as the renewed chatter of the children, who didn't seem so afraid anymore. "Why don't we all go into the living room? Mother, I'll help you take off those boots…"

Sesshoumaru watched the gaggle of children scamper away after Kagome and the fleeing 'Jii-san. Souta was quick to follow, nearly dragging Miroku after him. Then went Kagura, dropping her suitcases at the foot of the stairs, followed by Kanna, who drifted after them all like a shadow. Inu-Yasha appeared to be stuck helping to hold up his grandmother as she took off her boots, an expression of pain clear on his face.

Sesshoumaru only shrugged as Inu-Yasha's panicked eyes fell on him, before bending down to take up the bag at his feet. Although he felt somewhat demeaned to be appointed errand boy by his younger cousin, he was willing to swallow his pride if it gave him a reason to not have to go into the living room. He knew where the gifts went: into the front family room, or, as the children (and teenagers) dubbed it, the 'adult room'.

Turning around to go into the adjacent dining room and then to the family room, he almost stumbled over the small, dark-haired girl who stood directly behind him. She gazed up at him, a question in her eyes. Taking a quick glance over at the three still left at the hall, and finding that they were still occupied, he gave the girl a small nudge with his foot. "Come on."

He'd never seen someone smile like she did. Her whole face lit up like the sun, her mouth opening wide enough to show that she was missing a tooth. Spinning around, she ran into the other room, before turning to see if he was following.

Sesshoumaru drew his eyebrows down in puzzlement as he watched the girl. What was it with her? Deciding to think on it _after_ he escaped The Family, he followed her. She waited until he was right beside her before starting again, taking two steps for every one of his strides.

The dining room was a masterpiece in room décor—or at least Inutaisho thought so. It was done up in shades of blue and gold, with a impressive redwood table situated directly in the center, polished to a mirror-like radiance. There was enough room for twenty people around its immense girth; tall, handcrafted chairs lined up like sentinels around the edges. A three-tiered chandelier was suspended over the table; its crystal charms glimmering even without the lights turned on. The floor was wooden, with a colonial style area rug under the table, going in tune with the wall hangings and the old-fashioned paintings. A glass-front cabinet towered over the whole scene in the corner, with a credenza running along the opposite wall, close to the kitchen. It was a majestic setting; besides the fact that the outer windows were now covered with tacky flashing Christmas lights.

"It seems that you don't like all of those people either," he responded, casually. Of course, he did not get a verbal answer. But the girl—Rin, he reminded himself again—did glance up at him and her forehead furrowed in a slight frown. "Nothing you really have to worry about," he told her, readjusting the weight on his back. _No wonder why Naraku dropped it so quickly_, he thought, ruefully. "You're not related," he finished, bitterly.

Rin blinked up at him, before looking to the side and sighing quietly.

"Don't tell me you want to be part of something like _that_?" Sesshoumaru asked her, raising an eyebrow.

The girl looked up at him again, her eyes sad. Sesshoumaru stopped halfway around the table to study her. They stayed in silence for a long moment before it hit him. He couldn't help but grimace, slightly, at his earlier callousness. "I suppose it would be better than having no one…" he relented, awkwardly.

Rin gave him an unreadable look, before smiling crookedly. "Mm," she agreed.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable to be having such a deep conversation with a mute girl –although not as much as he'd expected—Sesshoumaru started for the family room again, Rin trailing after.

And it was like walking from a prestigious, ancient palace (with Christmas lights) to a cheery, pastel, old country house (with Christmas lights). This was certainly Asako's design, with the mint green walls, white couches with green pillows, two cream whicker chairs, and the paintings of flowers on the walls, the largest being hung over the brick fireplace. The floor was covered in a plush green carpet, with the usually country-style throw rugs replaced with dark green and red Christmas holly berry rugs. An oak upright piano stood to one side decked out in garland and candlesticks. Garland also hung from the windows to twine within the white curtains; the usual knickknacks in the quaint curio cabinet situated in the corner were replaced with figures of Santa Claus and snowmen. Fake snowflakes were pressed against the mirror over the long couch.

And, the greatest Christmas addition of them all, crammed in the corner by the window that overlooked the driveway, was the Christmas tree. It wasn't decorated yet, except for strings of multicolored lights that cast a festive light on the otherwise dim room. It would be The Family's job to decorate it later on in the week.

Regretfully.

It was a real tree, a monster that touched the ceiling and made the whole room smell woodsy. And it also dropped pine needles _everywhere_, especially after everyone took a part in decorating (or mutilating, take your pick) the tree.

Lugging the now _very_ annoying bag over to the tree corner, Sesshoumaru allowed it to fall gracelessly to the floor, draining down like lumpy porridge to sag on the ground. This was the drop-off; he didn't really know where the bags of gifts went after this, but they were gone before the kids could sneak in here and did not appear until Christmas morning.

"Uh!" Rin cried, unexpectedly. Sesshoumaru turned around to see her hovering near the couch, staring up at the tree with wide eyes.

"It's only a Christmas tree, Rin. The only thing it could do to you is fall over."

The girl jumped, turning to face him with an expression close to surprise on her cherub face. And then she grinned, pointing at herself. Then she pointed at him then to herself again and her smile widened.

Sesshoumaru didn't even have to stop to think about what she was trying to say. Instead he shrugged, easily. "Of course I know your name. Kagome told me, remember?"

"Ah!" Rin exclaimed, before giggling. It was a bubbly, happy sound that seemed to fit the girl very well, although it did sound a bit unused, as if she hadn't done so in a long while.

Sesshoumaru gave the girl a wary look as she began to laugh even more, her large eyes scrunched up in glee. He didn't really see what she was getting so worked up about. "And what is that all about?" he asked her, crossly.

Rin stopped giggling a second to point at him again, beaming. Then she clasped her petite hands over her chest, one curled over the other neatly in an almost prayer-like position.

"Mm-mm-hmm," she hummed, quietly, gazing up at him.

"I do so hope that is a compliment," Sesshoumaru replied, airily, kneeling down to try to put some sense of order in the limp lump of a bag.

He didn't even hear Rin come up behind him, only noticing her when she stood directly behind him to peer over his shoulder. He could feel her hovering over him slightly, swaying back and forth as if she was standing on her toes to see and yet did not want to use him to keep her balance. He found himself shifting to the side minutely so that she wouldn't have to glance over his shoulder. He turned slightly to speak to her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there _was_ something here for you, knowing Grandmother." When Rin gave him a questioning look, Sesshoumaru took the time to elaborate; shoving one of the square packages under the other in an attempt to organized them somewhat. "Grandmother always knows what's going on in this family, even if you tell her or not. She undoubtedly knew that Father would have all of these children here."

The girl's eyebrows drew down in a confused frown that anyone else would have called adorable. As it was, Sesshoumaru couldn't keep the amused shadow of a smile off his face. He shook his head slowly, long hair fluttering over his shoulders. "Don't think on it that much."

"Unh…?" Rin muttered.

"It's something you just accept," Sesshoumaru answered, replying to the unvoiced question. He sat back on his heels, giving up on the lump of presents. "It's part of the Hakamatsu curse."

He rose to his feet in one fluid motion, giving the unruly bag one last glare before turning to leave. There was an abrupt tug on his pant-leg that made him stop immediately. There was no way in hell he was going to let the expensive things tear.

Glancing down at the little girl who had her left fingers nestled securely in the dark fabric, he was about to ask what the hell she thought she was doing, when she suddenly pointed over at the piano. Sesshoumaru looked up at it, one eyebrow raised. "Yes, a piano. My father adores them; this one has been here for years."

Rin grunted again, pulling on his slacks once more. Once she had his attention she brought her other hand around to poke his leg, before pointing at the piano again.

"Yes, I do play," he answered, easily, before maneuvering out of her now slackened grip. He fought down the urge to smooth out the wrinkles. "I've been doing so for over twenty years."

"Ah!" Rin cried, her tiny fingers making facsimile piano movement in the air. She hopped once, before scurrying over to the bench and hoisting herself up.

"No, not now," Sesshoumaru admonished her, stepping forward. Without even thinking he reached over to pick her up to take her off the seat. The dark-haired girl stiffened immediately, drawing back the slightest bit.

Sesshoumaru stopped, hands hanging in midair. He frowned, lightly, as the little girl looked down. "What?"

She looked up and recognition flashed behind her dark eyes. Then she smiled, shakily. "Hmmm," she hummed, giving him what looked to be a mix between a pleading and unsure look.

Feeling rather stupid standing as he was, Sesshoumaru decided to finish his action, raising the girl's slight weight off the seat. This time she didn't even flinch.

It was almost as if for some reason she'd reverted back to old memories. Memories that did not seem to be all that good at all. Something almost cold twisted inside of him, making Sesshoumaru stare at the child that dangled in his hands for a moment, before he placed her gently to the floor. Trying to shake the odd feeling, he pushed her ahead. "They'll come looking for us soon if we don't get out there."

The girl looked up at him, before nodding. But she didn't move, seeming to be waiting for something.

Shrugging mentally at the girl's odd mannerisms, Sesshoumaru stepped out into the hallway between the family room and the kitchen. Rin followed, right at his heels. Sesshoumaru stopped, gazing down at her as she halted right by his leg. She blinked up at him, innocently.

Sesshoumaru didn't understand this child at all. She was similar to a little puppy, following him around the way she was. It was far past bizarre; he hadn't even had this happen to him with his own siblings, for all of Inu-Yasha's earlier hero-worship.

At this thought, he lifted his head and peered down the hallway, into the kitchen. He could see Asako moving about near the island, putting the finishing touches on some party trays. The constant chatter of adults and children wafted through the house, with the occasional shriek and the music from some old Christmas movie. Sighing quietly, he moved forward again, Rin directly behind.

Asako was the one who noticed them first, unsurprisingly. Her eyes widened at the sight of Rin beside him, but Sesshoumaru only lifted his chin, haughtily ignoring her. She smiled, enigmatically, before disappearing from view into what had to be the sunroom. Adult voices came from that section, while the childish shrieks and teenager grumbling was to the left.

Sesshoumaru stopped in the doorway, looking over both scenes with a critical eye. The sunroom was taken up with one of Grandmother's commanding narratives—she already had 'Jii-san trying to inch away behind her back. Inutaisho was nodding politely, but his eyes were somewhat glazed.

Meanwhile, on the other half of the room, the rugrats were reaping havoc on unsuspecting furniture and cousins. Not to mention the damage the relatives were doing to themselves. Already, Inu-Yasha and Naraku, who had apparently come back in, were glaring at each other across the short distance of the couch. Two children were happily bouncing away between them, but neither seemed to notice. The one, that redhead Shippou, was even making strange faces at them with each jump, but there wasn't so much a twitch from either male.

Hopefully they'll freeze that way, Sesshoumaru thought, bitterly, as his eyes drifted over to Kagome, who was busy trying to steer Kanna away from trying to 'play' with the other children. And he couldn't blame her; Kanna never really _played_ anything. She set out to maim.

He could still remember that time when she'd set out to beat him down with a stuffed animal once. Now, _that_ had been an interesting day...one pale deranged child insistently slamming a small white lizard against his ankles. _Every_where he went. _Constantly_.

Locking her in a closest for a day had been such a pitiful revenge. Although, it did bring upon enough trouble from his father to last him the whole week. And then add the fact that she _hadn't stopped_ even after a whole night with her uncle's old boots.

That had been when he still lived here full-time. The girl seemed to have grown up some, but he still didn't trust her. Especially when she was carrying a pair of scissors…

Sprawled in the recliner was Kagura, reading some magazine and pushing inquisitive children away at the same time. She even had to push away an inquisitive Miroku once or twice, even as Sesshoumaru watched.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Either way was a level of hell. No matter which way he looked at it.

Yet, looking at his father's blank stare, perhaps perpetual boredom was much more tolerable than the hellions.

Besides, he didn't want to look like he was able to spend time with those children…

That thought reminded him of someone. Looking down at the little girl glued to his hip, he gave her a nudge towards the living room. "Go find Kagome."

The girl didn't budge. She glanced up at him once, then around the kitchen, her small fingers finding his pant leg again.

"Rin."

Still nothing. She gave him a longer, steadier look this time, before fisting her hand even tighter.

That was it. He didn't take this type of disobedience from children. Living for years with a household romper room had taught him that. He wasn't the least bit perturbed by punishing the little brats. He'd actually had a great bit of fun trying to discover some painful ways to get Inu-Yasha.

But, when he opened his mouth to order her again, he found himself saying something else altogether. "If you insist. Just let go."

To his utter surprise, she did. She even smiled happily.

Sesshoumaru sighed. This girl was going to drive him crazy.

Trying to ignore her the best he could, he made the long hike over to where the adults were clustered. Asako was standing behind her husband, squeezing his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up, while Kaede was talking. He caught the end of the rant.

"And to think that that good-for-nothing boy had to be in jail for Christmas! Not only does he give me responsibility for his kids, but then he goes and gets himself arrested! Honestly! I don't know why your father adopted him in the first place!"

Sesshoumaru slowed his approach, taking the opportunity to learn more about the mysterious Uncle Onigumo. He was positive that was the man she was speaking about. As far as he knew it, the Hakamatsu family had adopted Onigumo when Inutaisho had been a boy. Other than that, Sesshoumaru didn't know very much besides the fact that he took no interest in his children. He'd only seen him once or twice throughout his whole life, and that had been when his mother was alive.

It seemed that every family had a black sheep, if what Grandmother said was the truth. Which it most likely was. That explained his cousins then…

Inutaisho seemed to take interest in those last few lines of the conversation, although to a much different degree than his son. "Don't talk about that idiot, mother," he ordered in a flat tone. He frowned, forbiddingly, glancing out at the falling snow. "I don't want to think about him."

Grandmother looked affronted, while Asako looked worried. "Inutaisho!" The elderly lady shook her head, firmly. "That was rather rude!"

Inutaisho actually scowled, making Sesshoumaru stop in his tracks. "I don't want to talk about him, mother. Just drop it. He wouldn't be welcome here, anyhow. "

Kaede huffed. She turned to Asako as Inutaisho got to his feet. "Here I thought you were mellowing him out, dear."

Asako only shook her head wordlessly.

Inutaisho turned to leave the conversation, but he stopped as soon as he spotted Sesshoumaru standing only a foot or so away. For his part, the young man had the strange urge to slink away behind the kitchen counter, but he pushed it away.

The two only stared at each other for a brief, tense instant before Inutaisho's angry countenance faded into something softer. "Ah, being the Christmas elf this year, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, delicately. His eyes rolled over to the group in the living room. "Hardly…"

He was startled by his father's laugh. Inutaisho seemed to be eager to forget about the earlier conversation, going so far as to reach over and wrap his arm about his son's shoulder, pulling him closer. Sesshoumaru was never happier that the brats were enraptured by the television. There was no way in hell he'd let them see him stumble like he just did. And, undoubted he had a look of shock on his face—he felt enough of it. He vaguely heard Rin make a sound of surprise at his feet.

Inutaisho's attention snapped to her. "Who's this?" Putting off what he had been about to say to his son, he squatted down to Rin's level. The girl automatically hid behind Sesshoumaru's leg.

He wanted to groan. It just figured that his father would notice. _And_ comment on it.

"You're Rin, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru felt her fingers dig into his leg once again. Then something else was pressed against his knee, and he felt her head nod slowly. So, now she was hiding her face, too.

By the way she was acting, you'd have thought he was her father.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the shy little girl, finding that thought very disconcerting. He'd only known her for less than a full day so far. You would think that a girl in her situation wouldn't be so trusting. Or clingy, for that matter.

This girl was really beginning to give him a headache.

Time to just get it over with. "Yes, that's Rin. The one who doesn't talk. She's been following me around since yesterday."

Inutaisho looked up with a puzzled expression. "Following you?"

"Yes," he tried his best to keep the irritation out of his voice. "I don't understand it either. We all know I'm not the most child-loving man in the world."

"No, that's not what I was wondering about, exactly." Inutaisho smiled down at the little girl, who hid even more. "I was curious as to why you've let her follow you around."

Sesshoumaru blinked at him. The thought had never occurred to him. "What did you expect me to do?" he demanded, crossly—and a tad bit defensively. "Throw her down the stairs?"

Inutaisho was about to make a reply, but Asako, who slid easily into the conversation, cut him off. "Dear, I think someone else has pulled in."

He glanced up at her, then at the relatives, who were slowly pulling themselves out of the family room at Grandmother Kaede's orders. "Well, I've certainly missed things." Inutaisho went to move off his knees, but stopped and leaned forward towards Rin once more. The girl's grip tightened, her whole body pressed against Sesshoumaru's leg. Yet she seemed willing to listen when Inutaisho whispered something to her in an undertone.

Sesshoumaru tried to hear what it was, but it was a futile effort with all the commotion carrying on in the hallway. He did manage to hear Rin giggle, shyly. And he certainly didn't miss her hug his leg like it was some sort of stuffed animal.

Grinning rather slyly, Inutaisho got to his feet, dusted off his knees, then started for the front hall. "Come on. Don't wanna be late."

Sesshoumaru watched his father and stepmother walk away. Only then did he look down at the little girl attached to him. She was gazing up at him from where her cheek was pressed against his leg. He sighed.

"You're all going to drive me crazy. There's no doubt about it. None whatsoever..."

Rin only smiled sweetly.

* * *

"We're heeeeeeere!"

It was a battle cry that made Sesshoumaru wince. Stationed out in the hall with everyone else, he was now more grateful than ever to be at the back. Not only did he have a little girl shadowing him, but now the first wave of the _other_ half of the family had touched down. Asako's half.

A springy young man was the first to appear, happily bouncing in through the doorway with a bright blue and pink bag slung over his shoulder. "Hello!" he waved at everyone.

A shorter male with long braided hair came in after him, shaking his head in dismay as he dragged in an enormous suitcase. Following him were Inutaisho and two other men carrying the other bags. One was slim with stark black hair while the other was pudgy with a cleanly shaven head. The smaller of the two was laughing at something as Inutaisho pursed his lips in irritation.

Coming up behind them was Asako, who only shook her head. "Hiten, really. Leave my husband alone."

"Ah, but Asako, we just want to make sure he's treating our little sister right, eh Manten?"

The other man lifted his head and grunted in what may have been confirmation.

Sesshoumaru had to empathize with his father's look of longsuffering. Uncles Hiten and Manten could never seem to see Asako as anything else as their little sister. The wedding was example enough.

The moment of annoyance was broken by the bubbling mass of young adult that tossed itself into Asako's arms. "Auntie!"

"Hello, Jakotsu," Asako managed to murmur, breathlessly, as her nephew squeezed all the air out of her. It was almost a ritual, these bone-crushing hugs.

"Ugh…he's so annoying!" Sesshoumaru glanced to the side and saw Inu-Yasha making a hasty retreat to the living room, dragging Miroku behind him.

Sesshoumaru was going to make him suffer just as much as he was going to. There was no doubt there. "And _where_ are you two going?"

Both boys stopped, turning to look at him like deer in headlights. Inu-Yasha was the first to gather his bearings. He smirked. "Asks the guy in the back of the crowd."

"I don't have to greet him at all, unlike you. He's not related to _me_."

That was a very small shot that got him every time. "Fuck you!"

"I'll have to pass. Wouldn't be a pleasant experience on my end."

Inu-Yasha stared at him. Miroku was much quicker than his friend was and he burst out laughing. After a minute he managed to gasp out, Inu-Yasha glaring at him all the while: "Ah, I envy you! You're the only one I know who can get away with saying that and not get trounced by someone in this house!" He sniffed, pathetically. It was ruined somewhat by his huge smile. "I never mean any harm, and I nearly get killed! It's really not fair…"

"It's all seniority," Sesshoumaru threw in, offhand, before doing something that Inu-Yasha was going to kill him for. Raising an arm up, he pointed down at the two teens. "Jakotsu!"

The bouncy visitor--who was now trying to strangle his Uncle in his version of a hug--looked up. A few other heads turned as well, surprised at hearing him raise his voice. Before anyone could say anything, Sesshoumaru continued. "Your cousin is trying to hide from you over here."

That was enough to send Jakotsu on the scent. Inu-Yasha realized this and glared at his brother as he slowly tried to edge away. "I hate you."

"I hate you too, little brother. Don't feel so special."

"Inu-Yaaaasha!"

It was all over. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wince as the Jakotsu missile landed square on, almost smashing Inu-Yasha against the wall. Miroku had run long ago.

There was a tiny gasp at his feet, and Sesshoumaru looked down to see Rin staring at the scene with huge eyes. "Come on, girl. You don't want to watch that."

He wandered off into the crowd, knowing she was following him. Kagome gave him a grin as he passed. "Now _that_ was cruel, Sess."

"And painfully easy."

While everyone else was occupied with laughing at Inu-Yasha's misfortune, Sesshoumaru slid up beside the young man who'd come in with Jakotsu. He was staring at the scene with a look of jealous dismay. "You are a very brave man, coming here."

The young man visibly jumped, before spinning to face him. "Umm…are you another relative?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, trying to ignore the little body plastered to his leg again. "Yes. Something like a half-cousin, I suppose you could say. Inutaisho's my father; Asako's the stepmother. And, you are?"

The young man didn't seem at all put out by the brisk, unemotional greeting. "Bankotsu. I'm a…friend of Jakotsu. He asked me to come."

"Boyfriend, you mean?" When Bankotsu's eyes popped open wide, Sesshoumaru nearly shrugged. "Not that big a secret." Glancing over at the Family, he shook his head. "Very brave indeed, to willingly enter the Hakamatsu hell. Either that or very stupid."

Sesshoumaru was surprised when Bankotsu nearly laughed. "I had to ride for miles with Jakotsu and his two Uncles in a very small car. At least this house has some square feet to it. I think I can manage here." He smirked. "Besides, my family's huge, too. Lots of brothers. But, thanks for the warning anyhow, umm…" He glanced over, his eyes questioning.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Ah. Well, thanks." Then, to Sesshoumaru's amazement, he smiled. "That's a cute little girl you have there."

"What?" He couldn't help it. He was far too startled to keep his mouth shut. Glancing down at Rin, he saw her peering up at him. He turned back to Bankotsu. "She not my kid."

"She's not?" He frowned in puzzlement, a line appearing between his eyes. "Then what's she doing glued on you like that?"

"Hell if I know. She's been following me ever since I got here."

Bankotsu went to answer, but was cut off by a very happy young man bouncing up to them. "Ah! Making friends already! I'm so happy, Banny!"

Bankotsu colored immediately. "Jakotsu!" He hissed, in warning.

"Oh." Jakotsu touched a finger to his bottom lip in a childish gesture of innocence. "Sowwy."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Might as well get it over with. "Finally found someone to put up with you, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu bounced up and down once on the balls of his feet. He didn't appear the least bit offended. "Yep! Banny is such a sweetheart!" Before his boyfriend could protest again, he continued. "I'm _soooo_ happy you're being nice to him, Sesshoumaru! I know how hard that is for you!"

Ah. Here was his reputation, coming into play. Sesshoumaru shrugged. He stiffened, knowing what was coming…. "I was just warning him is all. Even I'm not cruel enough to leave him blind."

And that got him an armful of cousin. Or, rather, half-cousin. For someone so frail looking, Jakotsu had quite a grip. Any tighter and Sesshoumaru expected to hear bones crack. "Aww! So nice!" Jakotsu sniffed. "Sessy's being such a sweetie!"

There were many things he wanted to do at this moment. First and foremost was to get the cousin clamp off of him. Second was to tear out a whole bunch of eyes that were staring at them. And thirdly, he wanted to gag.

Which would probably end up being the first thing he did if Jakotsu didn't let him go. Either that, or he'd pass out from lack of oxygen.

Finally Bankotsu spoke up; when it seemed that all the prying Sesshoumaru had been trying couldn't get the black-haired leech to come off. "Umm…Jakotsu…maybe you're being a little too enthusiastic…"

"Hmm?" He finally released. He grinned, sheepishly. "Oh, sorry!"

Sesshoumaru didn't do anything. He just concentrated to trying to get circulation back to his legs. Maybe Jakotsu should become an assassin…a little more force and he could kill someone without any blood.

"Aww! Look at this sweetie!" Jakotsu had Rin up in his arms before Sesshoumaru could fully react. He stopped halfway into the action, wondering why he'd wanted to grab her back so quickly in the first place. Perhaps it could be the panicked look the little girl was sending his way. "It's another one of Kagome's kids! Such a cutie!" Jakotsu held her up over his head. He grinned, in a way that would beguile most little kids. "What's your name, hun?"

Rin only stared at him with wide, frightened eyes.

He'd had enough. "Put her down."

Jakotsu started, glancing over to Sesshoumaru. He appeared startled by the cold, frosty tone. "What?"

"Can't you tell that she'd frightened? Put her down."

Jakotsu looked up at the little girl. He let his arms drop. "Don't like heights, little one?" He asked, softly, almost apologetically.

Rin, of course, didn't answer. She wriggled out of his grip to the floor, before dashing over to hide behind Sesshoumaru again.

He didn't say anything when she grabbed his leg this time.

Jakotsu looked at her, sadly. "I didn't mean to."

"Rin isn't like the other children, Jakotsu," Sesshoumaru informed him, quietly. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the most of the attention was on the two Uncles.

"I can see that…"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes. She has a much different temperament. And, she wouldn't have been able to answer you, anyhow."

"Why not?" Bankotsu was the one to ask this, leaning over.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the little girl who was using him a shield. He hesitated a moment before saying anything. It seemed somewhat rude to do so in the girl's presence. "She's mute."

Understanding blossomed in both pairs of eyes. "Ah, I see…" Jakotsu smiled, sadly. "Poor little thing." He shook his head. "That has to explain why she's with you."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Jakotsu gave him a sly grin. "'Cause you talk about as much as a brick wall! You two can get along fine."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply to that. He had no idea what to say. So he just glared. Jakotsu laughed. "See!" Then he waved at them both. "Nice seeing you again, Sess, and nice meeting you, Rin!" He was off after that, dragging Bankotsu away for introductions.

Sesshoumaru stood, watching him go. He couldn't help thinking that maybe he was--oddly enough--correct. Perhaps that was why the girl liked him so much. He just couldn't understand her at all…

There was a familiar tug on his pant leg. He looked down to a beaming little face.

That was another mystery. Why was that child always _smiling_?

And why was he beginning to…appreciate it?

* * *

"Oh, Auntie Asako, I forgot to tell you this earlier! Auntie Izayoi called us before we left and asked that we tell you that she'd be late. She won't be here until tomorrow!"

How Jakotsu could bounce so much in a chair without toppling over, Sesshoumaru didn't know. As it was, Bankotsu had to reach out and hold on.

The Family and their extras had somehow been corralled into the dining room, where Asako had set up a family size lunch. All of the "older" members --Asako's interpretation of that was rather broad-- sat at the main table. Souta, Kanna, Kagome and all her little kids were at a smaller table that had been set up near the kitchen entrance. And, strangely enough, the brats were actually _behaving_. At least as long as they were still shoving their faces.

Which, glancing down the table, looked strangely similar to what Inu-Yasha and Naraku were doing. Imagine that.

Miroku, who had been invited to stay, visibly deflated. "But…that means lovely Sango will not be here today!"

"I'm surprised she even shows up at all, you pervert," Inu-Yasha mumbled around a mouthful of his sandwich. He waved the food at him. "All you do is touch her ass."

It came in stereo. Grandmother and mother. Two-times as deadly. "_Inu-Yasha_!"

Inu-Yasha dropped his sandwich and almost choked. Coughing, he tried to slink down under the table. Miroku snagged his shirt and stopped him.

Sesshoumaru winced, but not for Inu-Yasha. Seated near to the head of the table, he was directly beside his Grandmother. She could shout rather loudly, too… He knew better than to complain to her. Inu-Yasha would get it later.

Inutaisho was quick to keep any bloodshed off his table. He put down his fork, trying to hide a sympathetic look at his youngest son. "Inu-Yasha, you know better. And, yes, Miroku, it is rather sad that they won't be here today." He turned to Jakotsu. "Did she say why?"

Jakotsu shrugged. "Not much at all. Just said that they'd miss breakfast tomorrow, too."

"Miss breakfast!" Asako frowned. "But we have a reservation for all of us!"

Inutaisho only shrugged, before dipping his spoon in his soup. "Doesn't matter, dear. We'll fix it."

Sesshoumaru sighed internally. That was right. There was the Family Breakfast tomorrow. Another tradition. Another chore. Dragging all of this morning-hating family out of the house was almost pandemonium. The only one who was ever awake was Inutaisho. He must have gotten some sort of abnormal genes somewhere along the line. He actually rose _early_. And liked it.

It was probably going to be ten times as worse now that they had all these children here. Sesshoumaru didn't even contemplate the blessed idea of leaving them behind. Asako would never let that happen.

Thinking of the children made him turn towards them. A familiar little figure caught his eye, and he noticed that Rin was seated so that she could look at him, even if it meant being nearer to the children at the table with her. She was calmly chewing on a sandwich, watching all of what was going on at the head table with apparent interest even as her peers chattered away behind her. The girl noticed him looking, and waved her free hand, smiling happily.

Sesshoumaru turned away immediately, as if burned. He picked up his fork and speared his salad with enough force to scrap the bottom of the bowl. Why was she doing this to him?

He just could not understand this girl. And he didn't like it one bit.

Inutaisho was talking again. "Now all we have to do is wait for the next batch to arrive, and then we'll all be accounted for."

Sesshoumaru stared at his lunch, not feeling very hungry anymore. He was really starting to become sick and tired of people today.

Everyone was busily talking together, chatting about some nonsense here, and even more of it there, as he pushed the lettuce around. Not able to help himself, he glanced at the head of the table, where Inutaisho and Asako were discussing something. Asako was laughing, her cheeks turning a rosy color as Inutaisho grinned.

Tightening his grip on his fork, Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to spear the largest cucumber. It wasn't very rewarding. He was still bothered. He didn't really know if he was angry or annoyed. They all seemed to go together when he was with these people.

Inutaisho leaned back, suddenly, his head tilting to the side. "I hear a phone ringing," he stated. "It's not one of ours." He turned his eyes on Sesshoumaru. "Is it yours? It's from the office."

Ah, damn. He really thought about just ignoring it. Telling his father that he was hearing things. But, hell, he might as well just add to his bad mood. Who knows, maybe it would get so terrible that it would become a good mood.

"I'll get it," he ground out, pushing his chair back. He left the table, noticing Asako give his nearly untouched lunch a worried look.

She'd always been far too motherly.

The walk across the entrance hall to the office only made him more irritated. So when he finally found the shrilly ringing hunk of plastic they called a phone, he decided it would be safest to stand outside. That way no one could hear him cuss out the idiot who was on the line.

Grabbing one of his father's old coats from the nearby wall hook, he marched outside. Moving as far away from the dining room as he could, he finally answered it.

"_What_?" He snapped.

He'd never known someone could freak out as much as this temporary. A pure wave of screeching sound came at him, full blast. "MR. HAKAMATSU!! Thank the heavens!! Are you okay? You're not dead, are you? You didn't answer! I waited and waited for you to pick up!! Are you lying beaten somewhere in the street? Are--"

Patience was a long since dead virtue. "What the _fuck_ do you _want_?"

That shut him up rather well. "Mr. Hakamatsu?" He attempted, after a silence. There was another pause, then: "AHH! I KNEW it! He IS dead! HOW DARE YOU USE HIS PHONE, YOU VILE SCOUNDREL? I should call the--"

Must not throw phone. Must not fly to New York and strangle him. Must not explode. Even that running mantra wasn't helping. "_SHUT UP!_"

The other man squeaked.

Taking a breath that didn't help him at all; Sesshoumaru felt his hand tightening on the phone. He spoke slowly, reigning in the desire to kill. "What...did...you...call...me...for...?" It took more effort than he was willing to admit to remain calm.

"Uh…you are Mr. Hakamatsu?"

"_Jaken_." _Please let me kill you,_ Sesshoumaru added, mentally.

For some stupid reason, that seemed to do the trick. "Ah! You have to be Mr. Hakamatsu. Only you can say my name like that!"

Sesshoumaru didn't want to dwell on the way he said that last line. "Tell me why you called…"

"Umm…let me think a minute…"

His criminal record should be thanking God on its knees that this simpleton wasn't close by. "You don't know?"

"Yes I do! Your cleaning lady called today. She told me to leave a note for you, saying that she needed to talk to you when you came back about changing her vacation dates!"

The maid. He'd called him about the maid. "If she wanted you to leave a note, _why_ did you feel the compulsion to call me _now_?"

There was a silence. "I wanted to make sure you knew you had a message."

Even Inu-Yasha wasn't this stupid. He did his best not to swear. So much so that what he said next sounded almost robotic. "I'm hanging up now. If you call me again with something this stupid, it won't be good for you. Don't ruin my office. Goodbye."

"Mr. Ha--"

After disconnecting from the bane of his existence, Sesshoumaru had the urge to throw the cell into the street. Then maybe even run it over with the car. Many times.

But he didn't. Tantrums were more Inu-Yasha's style.

But it would have been so wonderful stress relief…

As he stared out over the frost-covered lawn, he was dimly aware of a black sedan pull into the driveway. It was only when it stopped that he took notice.

A familiar head popped out of the window. "Hey! What are you doing out here?"

"Hello, Kouga."

His cousin gave him a wolfish grin. "Nice to see you, too, Mr. Stickass."

This was not what he needed. It was a physical strain to remain civil. "Everyone's been waiting for you all to show up."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Lovely. See you there, then."

Sesshoumaru went to go back into the house as Kouga rolled the window up. But that didn't stop him from hearing a female voice from inside the car.

"I don't know, hun. About the stick thing. But it _is _a nice ass."

Sesshoumaru chose to ignore that comment. Let Kouga have a fit again over his girlfriend. He wasn't going to get into it.

Stopping himself a few scant seconds before slamming the door, he ripped off his father's jacket and hung it back in the study. Then he stalked into the dining room, where everyone was finishing.

"What was the problem?" Inutaisho asked as soon as he appeared. He actually looked worried. "You were gone for a while."

"The rest of the brood has shown up," was all that Sesshoumaru was willing to say. He stopped just to the side of the door to wait as everyone got to their feet for the welcome committee.

As they all filed past, Asako somehow managed to slide up next to him. She gazed up at him steadily. "Why don't you stay in here and finish eating? I could get you something else if you want it."

Sesshoumaru barely glanced at her. He was far too pissed off to be civil if he did. "No, thank you."

Asako hesitated next to him for a few seconds before apparently giving in and going into the next room.

He remained where he was, back to the wall, as the strays finally came in to mix with the herd. Kouga's voice was just a shade quieter than Uncle Rouyakan's, who was greeting his brother rather heartily…and loudly. Ayame, the cursed girlfriend, was not quite as boisterous, but even more obnoxious. The only one he didn't hear was Uncle Myouga, but then again that man never did say very much when in the press of bodies that occupied the front foyer.

He was really starting to get sick of this. And it was only the first full day.

Realizing that he still held the damned cell phone, he let it fall to the floor. A second later he felt something tug at his pant leg. Again.

It was Rin, holding up the phone that he'd dropped with a tiny smile on her face. "Mm?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, teetering on the edge of pulling his hair out in frustration or breaking out into hysterics and screaming at the little brat until he keeled over. This was simply driving him insane! This family, this _girl_!

But he did neither.

Reeling in his stressed out emotions, he accepted the phone from her. "Thank you."

Rin only smiled kindly, not the beaming happy grin from earlier, but one more sympathetic and peaceful. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around both his legs in a hug, pressing her cheek against his thigh as she patted his knee in what had to be a calming gesture. Then she pulled away, smiled up at him, and disappeared out into the hallway.

He didn't know what to say.

---

End! Of this chapter anyway.

This was such a bitch to write! Dumping a whole load of people on you isn't fun for the author either, let me tell you!

Poor Sesshoumaru is getting really stressed now. The poor thing has many days to go, too…

I hope the amount of Rin in this chapter made up for the lack many of you mentioned in previous chapters.

About Rouyakan. He's that forest demon near Inu-Yasha's forest that was corrupted by the jewel. He spit up the wolves. Why did I use him? I got the idea from InuOtaku2003's story Reflected Past. I needed more adults, and so he was used. I got the spelling from that story, too. (You should all read it! )

Let's see when the next chapter comes out…

Oh, and thanks for the beta, Kits!


	6. The Gift of Music…

**A/N:** You people have me listening to Christmas music in the summer for this story! But, it's the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, so I really don't mind. Although the music doesn't quite fit the traditional way it's played in this chapter…. Oh well!

(**Note: **Those statements tell you just how slow I am… I started this chapter in the summer, and now look… I'm very sorry about that, but I've been tremendously busy…)

**Warning:** This chapter isn't as funny as the other ones. It's more for 'cuteness' than anything else. (Although Sess isn't in the brightest mood at the beginning…or at the end, for that matter…)

Also, please forgive an odd formatting...QuickEdit was acting strange(r) when I was uploading this... And I hate how ellipses turn out...

Chapter Five: The Gift of Music...

December 20 - evening

It was moments like this when Sesshoumaru truly despised having musical training. Usually it was an advantage, especially when his boss wanted him to entertain his guests at home parties. Simply sit down at the piano and not have to talk to anyone. You won't make the mistake of saying something you shouldn't, making some sort of unknown _faux pas_, or appearing anti-social. All you have to do is hurt your fingers.

But now…now there wasn't anything good about it.

"Play that old song-- King Wenceslas. I haven't heard that one in some time now!" Grandmother Kaede commanded from her straight-backed chair. She was directly beside the piano bench, practically leaning over on top of him. She pointed at the keys. "I taught you that one, remember? Back when my fingers were still good."

"Yes, I remember," he struggled to get out politely, ready to tell the woman to shut up at any minute now. He would--if he was suicidal. Which he wasn't. Yet.

It had been this way for the past half-hour. Somehow--he didn't remember--he'd gotten roped into coming in the family room. To be entertainment for the adults. He felt like some adolescent shoved on stage in an uncomfortable suit in order to play scales for ecstatic parents. Which was something he'd had to do more than once, actually. And that was ecstatic parents _and_ grandparents.

But that was another time. And he had won the competitions… But still…

He didn't really understand why they were making him do this. No one was paying attention to him. Except for his grandmother, of course. All of his other relatives were occupied in blathering; he never knew their lives could be so boring. Most of the time his playing was overridden by his more boisterous uncles' voices.

Sesshoumaru also didn't understand when they'd become brave--and stupid--enough to leave their devil offspring alone in the other room.

As he placed his fingers in the proper positions, he decided that as long as he didn't have to be out there, this couldn't be that terrible. Being the focus of his grandmother's attention every ten or so minutes couldn't be anywhere near as painful as being mediator to idiots.

It wasn't as if he didn't like playing, anyway. He barely got the chance to do so in his free time.

His hands began making the familiar motions of the long-since-learned music, and he was able to lend half an ear to the surrounding conversations. Grandmother Kaede set back, a rather pleased look on her face.

"See, Inutaisho," she remarked, interrupting whatever he'd been saying. "Isn't it nice having a child who can appreciate the fine art of music? I never understood why you never let me train your other children."

Inutaisho cleared his throat, once, and Sesshoumaru knew he was annoyed. "Mother, I told you before that it was up to the others if they wanted to learn. They had no interest. Besides, you don't live close enough anymore."

"That's right," Asako spoke up, gently. "Besides, Kagome was interested in the flute, not piano. And Inu-Yasha won't even look at a sheet of music. Neither will Souta, for that matter." She chuckled. "Boys will be boys, I guess."

"Hmph. If you'd started at a young age, you could have them all interested. Isn't that right, Inutaisho? We started with Sesshoumaru when he was what, three?"

Sesshoumaru caught himself seconds before hitting a rotten note. His shoulders tensed up in annoyance and he forced himself to relax. Didn't they know he was right _here_? What, was he _deaf_ now?

Seriously, you'd think he was a teenager again. Perhaps they'd forgotten the ten years he had over the children in the living room. Twenty-six was a bit different than sixteen.

And he was going to tell them that too, when his father spoke. "Mother. That was a long time ago. I'm sure Sesshoumaru doesn't want to talk about his childhood, isn't that right?"

Knowing that he was talking to him, Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder. "Rather astute of you."

He didn't know what to expect with that sarcastic comment, but he was rather shocked to see his father laugh.

"So, Sesshoumaru, how's business in the Big Apple, anyhow?" It was Hiten, who had sunk down on the old couch. "Asako says your part of big business now. "

Sesshoumaru sighed, internally. He should have known that as soon as he spoke, they'd be on him like vultures. "Junior Executive at the Withop and Sons Accounting Firm," he replied, sliding into_ O Holy Night_. "Been there for three years."

"Accounting?" That was Rouyakan, sounding just as confused as usual. And as loud as usual. That man didn't know what a polite indoor tone was. "How big a place can that be?"

"Sizeable. I've been overseas--Japan usually, because of my last name."

That caused a moment of silence. Sesshoumaru couldn't help feeling smug. Let them have _that_.

The attitude faded away when Inutaisho spoke up, his tone strangely subdued. "You've never told me that…"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the black and white keys, although he didn't need to. "You never asked."

There was a beat of silence, which Asako eagerly jumped in to fill. "Well! What are we going to do about Izayoi's late arrival? Inutaisho?"

There was a pause. "Probably have someone wait for her," Inutaisho remarked. He sounded somewhat distracted.

Sesshoumaru made a smooth transition into _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_, yet he played it at a rather unnecessary forte. He felt eyes on his back and he refused to turn. Besides, the keys could use some pounding anyway. No one else used them.

"Who's gonna stay behind?" Hiten spoke up. "It isn't going to be me--I'm not passing up food for her."

"She's always late," Manten added. As if it was something new.

Asako made a noise that suggested she was thinking. "Well, I can't think of anyone who'd be willing to stay. Everyone wants a free breakfast." She chuckled, getting a few sheepish sounds from the others in the room. "It's okay. We do it every year anyway. Although it's the first time Izayoi had been _this _late."

"Well, there was her own wedding…" Hiten reminded.

Asako sighed. "That's right."

"I don't suppose any of the kids could stay," Myouga suggested in his squeaky voice.

"No, I don't want to leave any of them home," Asako replied. "Besides, when have you ever known them to give up a chance to eat?"

"It's back to the food again," Rouyakan snorted. "The way this is going we might as well just stay here and eat."

"No, we can't do that!" Asako insisted. "We have reservations and--Inutaisho?"

It wasn't warning enough. Sesshoumaru's fingers slid over the keys, hitting a few dissonant chords when a hand dropped on his shoulder. He went to turn around, but stopped when his father leaned over his shoulder.

"Would you do it for us, Sesshoumaru?" he asked, softly. It was low enough that Sesshoumaru saw his Grandmother lean forward in an attempt to hear.

Sesshoumaru stared straight down at the keys, starting up another song as if nothing had happened. It sounded rather loud in the sudden break in prattle.

Inutaisho's fingers tightened on his shoulder. "Well?" he asked.

"Are you certain that you want me to?" He hadn't really meant to ask that, but it slipped out anyhow. Sesshoumaru cursed himself inwardly.

"I thought _you_ would want to," Inutaisho countered.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to glance back at him. Inutaisho moved back a bit, raising an eyebrow in obvious question. There was a strange smile on his face. "Well?"

"All right." If he was offering a way out, Sesshoumaru was going to take it.

"See there?" Inutaisho addressed the others in the room, still not removing his hand. "Sesshoumaru will stay here for us."

"But, Inutaisho--" Asako began, sounding confused.

"Asako, you're worrying too much," Inutaisho cut her off. Sesshoumaru glanced at him again out of the corner of his eye. Something was up and he hated not knowing.

Although he wasn't sure he would really care what it was. Let it stay between the two lovebirds. He made a rather abrupt change into _Joy to the World,_ a change that seemed to startle his father, since he jumped.

"But he doesn't eat enough as it is, Inutaisho!" Kaede spoke up suddenly, leaning forward again. "How to you expect to have a good-looking boy when he's that sk--"

"Mother." It was Inutaisho's no-nonsense tone. The one his other brother envied. It was the only thing that stopped Grandmother Kaede.

Usually. "Don't you talk to me like that, young man!"

Sesshoumaru had enough. He stopped the song short and closed the lid over the keys. That shut them up.

He stood up just as abruptly, got out from behind the bench, then pushed it back in. Only then did he face them all. He said nothing at first, enjoying their confused stares. Not something he was proud of, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

He even gave them all a little bow. "Good night, everyone."

His relatives gave a few more stares, before they all murmured their own "good nights." Asako got up to her feet, giving her biggest smile. "Thank you for playing for us, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru let his eyes rest on her for a long moment, and was rewarded with her shifting awkwardly. "Of course." He'd always been able to intimidate her. If only she'd get it and leave him be.

After that was over with, he went through the customary procedure of wishing both his father and grandmother good night separately. Grandmother Kaede said something about it being about time that he got some sleep. Inutaisho only nodded.

It wasn't five seconds after he left the room that he heard his Grandmother say his name. Sesshoumaru ignored her.

Let her prattle. He was going to make this day end.

The dining room was dark now, illuminated only by the gaudy lights in the window. Thinking it quite suitable for his mood, Sesshoumaru stopped by the curtain and drew it back. The yard was moonlit and covered with days-old snow that was turning gray around the edges of the driveway.

It was also quiet. Something he missed terribly.

"Mm?"

Sesshoumaru dropped the curtain and spun around. Standing by the table behind him was that little girl again. Her eyes shone strangely in the multi-colored light.

Almost like some little ghost.

Shaking off his morbid mood, Sesshoumaru turned back to the window. "And what do you want?"

"Ah!" It was a happy sound, almost like a giggle. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but turn around. Rin was smiling happily.

"You never quit, do you?"

"Uh." The little girl crossed the dark room to stop right next to him. Sesshoumaru took an involuntary step back, but Rin simply reached out and pushed the other curtain back the slightest bit so that she could see out. Her smile widened, a look of fascinated joy spreading through her eyes

The two stood side by side in the dark. Sesshoumaru watched the little girl and her seemingly endless fascination with such simple things. It was incredible.

"You should go back to Kagome."

Rin wasn't startled at all. She simply gazed up at him, smiled softly, and then wandered back a few steps. The little girl hovered by the end of the table, seeming to be waiting for something.

Sesshoumaru regarded her coldly, becoming annoyed with her childish stalking. "What did I just say?"

Rin blinked at him, and her smile faded somewhat. She stared at him with those dark eyes of hers, before she cocked her head, grinned sadly, and waved. She hummed something in an almost singsong tone, before turning around and disappearing into the hallway.

Sesshoumaru watched her go in silence. He still stood there after she'd left, trying to understand something.

Why the hell was he feeling guilty?

_

* * *

December 21 - Morning _

Surprisingly enough, the day dawned halfway decently. When he woke up, there was still time before the morning really began. So, he decided to stay in his room to avoid the inevitable stampede. Which was as loud, chaotic, and nerve-racking as he'd thought it would be.

Sesshoumaru stretched his legs out along the bedcovers, shifted the book in his fingers, and listened as Naraku went raging down the hall towards the guest bathroom; the third time he'd taken this route so far. There was a small obnoxious conversation, and back he went again, pounding down the stairs, ranting on how no one could get a "damn shower around here!"

Kouga and Inu-Yasha were arguing. Not very surprising. He didn't know what it was about, but undoubtedly it was something idiotic. One of the many children was running down the hall screaming at the top of their lungs, Kagome most likely chasing after. Someone--it sounded vaguely like Jakotsu--was whining about wrinkled clothing and asking for an iron. Grandmother Kaede was lecturing someone (if they listened or not was another story).

Sesshoumaru could never understand how his father could handle the torture on his house (and nerves). The house was large, but extra rooms downstairs and over the garage had to be attached later on to store all the causes of this chaos. And still many of them needed to share rooms.

Thankfully, one of those rooms wasn't his.

Somewhere in the midst of the sea of relatives, Sesshoumaru heard someone knock on his door. Adjusting the end of his robe around his legs, he readied his book to be thrown if the situation called for it. Although, anyone who was a real threat knew better than to come in here. And they wouldn't knock. "Come in."

The door cracked open and Inutaisho slipped in. He pushed the door closed with his back, an over-exaggerated harried expression on his face. "It was like crossing a highway out there!" he joked, wiping imaginary sweat from his brow.

Sesshoumaru simply raised an eyebrow. "You should have thought of that long ago."

Inutaisho was good at ignoring shots. Instead he grinned, as if he didn't know what was behind those words. "Oh, I did. Asako wouldn't let me install stoplights."

Sesshoumaru wasn't inclined to laugh. He set down his book in a less threatening position on the bed and pushed himself up higher on his stack of pillows. "Can I help you?"

Inutaisho's humorous grin faded to just a faint afterglow. "Well, I should be asking you that, your highness. Sitting here propped up on piles of pillows in a relaxing robe as I play round-up."

"First of all, these pillows are rather flat," he began, dryly. "And second of all, if I don't need to be out there, I'd rather save the risk of being run down for another day."

Inutaisho surprised him. He laughed. And he took Sesshoumaru's limited shock as a chance to come farther into the room and sit down on the edge of the bed. He completely ignored the obvious "go away" vibes he was getting from his son.

"Is that the humor you use to entertain your boss' business partners?" he asked, simply.

Sesshoumaru didn't replied. He didn't even hear him.

He was too busy trying to think of the last time that his father had done this. Sat down at the end of his bed for a conversation.

The last he remembered was when his mother died.

_Why the hell is he doing this now?_ He asked himself with a scowl. It was as if Inutaisho was treating him like a teenager--just like his other kids were.

That thought soured Sesshoumaru's mood considerably. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Inutaisho moved over to make more room, but Sesshoumaru remained near the headboard, shuffling around for his slippers with his feet.

"Well?" Inutaisho asked, after a moment of quiet.

"Well, what?" Sesshoumaru shot back, finally locating the left slipper, which had ended up turned upside down under the bed.

Inutaisho sighed. "Never mind." Someone else shouted out in the hallway and Sesshoumaru glanced over at his father just in time to see him shake his head. "People say that teenagers can turn the house upside down. They should try the whole family." Inutaisho grinned slightly, turning to look at his son. "I appreciate you staying behind."

"You told me that plainly enough last night."

Inutaisho frowned in puzzlement. "I did? I don't remember saying anything."

"You didn't have to." Locating his other slipper, Sesshoumaru put it on and stood up. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair, wincing slightly at the snarls. "Your actions were enough."

Sesshoumaru expected Inutaisho to be on that right away. But, instead, there was a weighty silence. Sesshoumaru glanced back at him as he opened his temporary closet. Inutaisho sat with his arms resting on his knees, staring at the vanity mirror. His eyes looked faraway and thoughtful.

So he interrupted him.

"I assume you came here for something?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Inutaisho shook himself out of his daze. "I just wanted to double-check with you on a few things before we leave."

"If you're going to remind me to lock the doors, I can assure you I've gotten that down by now," Sesshoumaru informed him, dryly, as he pushed through his clothes. It was easy to choose an outfit--he had most of them arranged already. But he kept up the act in order to appear busy.

Inutaisho snorted a laugh. "I would hope so." He shifted on the bed, causing the springs to creak. "Actually, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to let the dogs out before I go. They've been cooped up in the old barn for too long; they need some time outdoors."

"You fixed the fence, then?"

That had been quite the event. Last year Inu-Yasha, the idiot he was, had run into the fence around the dog pen with his new snow mobile. Needless to say, his father's pets had had a pleasant time playing in the snow as they--the Family--had all attempted to chase them back into their confines. Not the first thing he wanted to do in ankle-high snowdrifts and a negative-degree wind-chill.

He'd ruined a rather nice pair of boots doing that…

"Well, actually, believe it or not, I made Inu-Yasha fix it. And pay for it."

"Really?" He found that hard to believe. "You mean he didn't weasel his way out of it this time?"

"The dogs are my area--Asako has no say in them."

Ah. That explained it. Asako didn't have the chance to let her eldest escape. Which was a true shock--normally she'd find a way to get any of them out of such an "accident".

Not to say she didn't punish anyone--that was an understatement. It depended entirely upon what it was--she usually only attacked for something big. She was usually an easy-going woman, but when she got angry, Asako got _angry_. She didn't indulge in the exploding-vocals that Kagome used; just having her frown at you was enough. Sesshoumaru had experienced many Inu-Yasha escape attempts deflate under his mother's stare. It was rather amusing.

"I also wanted to say that Izayoi called this morning. She said she was hoping to get here around ten. We'll be back by eleven or so."

"Hmm. Did she say why she was late?"

"No."

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at his father. That answer was too short. It wasn't exactly a lie--more like he was uncomfortable, either with not knowing or that he did know and couldn't tell. "Is that so?"

Inutaisho got to his feet instead of answering. "You know your Aunt, she's one impulsive lady." Crossing the room, he stopped by the door. "Oh, at least make one appearance this morning, will you? It would please your grandmother."

He'd known that that had been coming. "Certainly," he replied, cynically. "I can see what else I have to fix today."

Inutaisho sighed. "Yes, I know, I know. She can be rather overbearing. Especially since Dad died." He looked up, an almost pleading look on his face. "But, she means well. You know that."

Sesshoumaru only grunted noncommittally in reply, waving a hand in farewell.

It was only when the door clicked shut that he let his forehead hit the closet door and he sighed.

What _was_ it with this family?

* * *

"And make sure you eat too, boy! I don't want you wasting away!" 

"Yes, Grandmother."

"And get dressed! Why are you still in a robe?"

Sesshoumaru willed his patience to live five more minutes. "I was waiting for all of you to finish first, Grandmother."

The old woman huffed, knocking her cane on the tile floor with a sharp rap. "That's no way to be, boy! You have to get right in there!"

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha snickered behind him. "I'm sure Kagura would share one with you…"

Said cousin didn't even blush. But she did get angry. "Why, you rotten--"

The entryway had never seemed so small. It held over twenty people that were dressed for winter. And with half of them unable to stand still for over a second. Add to that a cousin trying her best to wring a certain idiot's neck and the subsequent referees, it was a bit of a tight area.

From his position on the bottom set of stairs, Sesshoumaru tried to stay as far out of the madness range as he could. And he found that it was nearly impossible.

"All right, everyone!" Inutaisho shouted over the crowd. He waved his arms above his head to get their attention. He looked so much like a little kid that Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk. "It's time to go!"

The door opened and a blast of cold air blew in. There was a general grumble as the whole herd attempted to get out the door. Sesshoumaru took a step back with a scowl. Damn, it was cold outside.

Another good reason to stay home.

"You sure you don't need me to stay here with you?"

Sesshoumaru glared down at Miroku--who had somehow ended up over here again. The teenager grinned up, as he had the other hundred times he'd asked the same question.

"For the umpteenth time today, yes, I'm certain. I would hope your brain hasn't become so damaged by now that you can't remember that."

Miroku grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He was never one to take sarcasm to heart--which was what often got him in trouble. "Can't blame me for asking, now can you?"

"I'm sure Sango could."

Miroku laughed, nervously. "Uh…yes, she would, wouldn't she?" He spread his hands out in an innocent gesture. "Although I don't know why she has such a grudge…"

"I'm sure you don't," Sesshoumaru drawled, sarcastically. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to be on your way…"

It didn't take Miroku long to take the hint and he made a hasty retreat. Having enough of the cold air and watching the multi-colored cattle meander through the door, Sesshoumaru started up the stairs.

Halfway up, he heard his name. Turning around, he saw Kagome waving at him, her mouth moving. But he didn't hear her.

Not really caring what she had to say he simply nodded and continued on his way.

It probably wasn't anything important, anyway.

* * *

He had to admit it. The house seemed rather large and empty when he was the only one there. 

Newly showered and dressed in what for him was casual wear-- black trousers and a white fleece sweater--Sesshoumaru stood in the entryway, simply enjoying the new silence. He hadn't been in this house alone in almost ten years--it was a very foreign concept.

It was moments like this that you actually realized the sheer size of the house, and comprehended how much money had gone into the thing. Money his father had undoubtedly thought well spent for the family.

For the Family.

Sesshoumaru wandered into the living room and wasn't surprised to see the mess inside. The room could have been a war zone of children's toys. He even saw a doll that was missing a head tossed in some dark corner.

Braving the disaster, he picked his way across the carpet, toeing a few odd objects along the way. He barely missed trampling a broken crayon of a rather ugly brown, which would have looked so lovely smashed into the beige carpeting.

Seeing all this mess just made him itch to clean it. A compulsion Inutaisho had told him long ago must have come from his mother, since he -- Inutaisho-- was one of the messiest men alive.

Sometimes Sesshoumaru tried to imagine that was the only reason he married Asako--so he'd have someone to clean up after him. That was far from the truth--obviously--but he liked to dream sometimes.

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the fireplace and glanced into the dark screen of the television mounted on the wall above. He didn't look at himself; he studied the reversed image of the rest of the house instead, remembering when his father had first showed him the place. It had only been framework then, but Inutaisho had been almost bursting with happiness at the idea of finally owning a house.

Sesshoumaru could have cared less. He'd just wanted to move out of the apartment.

He sighed, then smirked humorlessly at his reflection. Stupid. He should have known that wouldn't help.

It was hard to forget the home your mother died in.

Although Asako didn't believe that for a second. She'd thought that he'd forget it all just by her being nice to him. Laughable.

He hadn't appreciated it at all. The little woman who tried to push away whatever goodness still existed in his mother's dark memory. Pushing and pushing, trying to make them all fit together.

And then she took his father away. Sesshoumaru was surprised, sometimes, that he didn't hate the woman. Instead, he just found her tedious, with her eternal cheerfulness. He hadn't even hated her back then. He'd just wanted her to leave him alone. If she loved his father, fine. If they wanted to get married, go ahead. Have a whole swarm of little cretins? Have at it.

Just stop trying to be something she wasn't.

He stared at himself for a long moment, then, growing tired of it, looked around the room once more. Something caught his eye, lying half-hidden behind the chair. It looked like one of those over-large children sketchbooks. And it appeared that someone was trying to hide it away, since only a small corner was left to stick out.

And this had him quite intrigued, in the face of all this open mess. Picking his way through the sea of toys, he bent over and pulled it out. The cover was still in perfect-condition. Oddly enough. Not even a stray doodle on the bright yellow backing.

Flipping open the top page, he saw nothing but a few crayon scribbles, bright girlish colors that gave away the gender immediately. Flipping through a few more pages, he froze halfway through turning one of them.

Staring up at him was a page drawn completely in red. Three boxy people stood in the center. One was crying, another, which was in a dress, looked frightened, and the last looked angry. A wide circle of squiggle red circled them, small lines of it running under the figures.

There was another person outside the circle, with a smile that took up over half their face. They had no eyes, and their body was colored in with angry, deep strokes. A few pieces of wax still remained on the arms, where the red was the darkest.

At the very corner of the image was a small bear, drawn almost to perfection with huge, teary eyes.

He dropped it. The book hit the floor with a muffle slap and he could only stare at it.

What _was_ that?

Then he remembered something. A certain little girl sitting in the corner all alone with her red crayon, drawing away. The little girl who smiled at him even as she clutched her picture to her chest.

Rin had drawn that?

Sesshoumaru just couldn't connect that drawing to that smiling child. It just didn't fit. It…didn't.

But, if he analyzed it logically, there could be no other answer. He'd _seen_ her at work on it. And the girl was mute--obviously from some sort of trauma. Not too difficult to put together.

Yet, to him, it just _didn't_ fit.

Sesshoumaru glared at the book with a sense of confused frustration, as if it was the piece of cardboard's fault he felt that way. Halfway through the one-sided staring contest, he came to the conclusion that he'd keep the little girl's privacy for now. It wasn't as if the orphanage didn't have counselors and all that for her. What could he do about it?

As he picked up the corner of the sketchpad--almost as if it would bite him--and pushed it back under the chair, he couldn't help the thin thread of guilt that ran through him. Or the unpleasant thought that tugged at the back of his mind--if they had so many chances to help the girl at the orphanage, why wasn't she talking yet?

It was his absorption with these unwanted questions that made the sudden peal of disharmonious piano keys startle him so much. He visibly jumped, head whipping around towards the sound. And he rammed the side of his knee straight into the wooden arm of the chair in the process. Cursing loud and crass enough to make even Inu-Yasha uncomfortable, Sesshoumaru limped around the furniture and made his ungainly way towards the family room.

He wasn't worried about moving quietly. Whoever the hell it was couldn't be robbing the place--no one could have hit the keys without lifting the lid and no self-respecting criminal would stop and play the damn piano.

And continue to play it, badly, at that. Whoever it was, they weren't being secretive. They were merrily playing away, hitting a good chord now and then on accident.

Rubbing his aching knee with one hand, Sesshoumaru used his other to steady his hobbling walk down the hall. He didn't care how undignified it appeared. No one was there to see him, anyhow.

They were too busy beating his piano to death.

By the time he rounded the corner and into the room, Sesshoumaru could stand up straight. But that didn't mean he let go of the wall. He was using it to support himself as he stared into the room in shock.

Sitting on the bench, her feet swinging to some hidden tune, her fingers stabbing into the keyboard, was Rin. Appearing as if conjured out of thin air.

The first thought that ran through his mind was: _what the _fuck_ is she doing here?_

His second was: _Kagome. I'm going to kill you._

It was all _her_ fault this was happening to him. This little stalker child.

Rin must have noticed his arrival. She stopped playing and turned to face him with a huge smile. Waving her one hand in greeting, she pointed to the keys with her other.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her blankly.

Rin waved and jabbed her finger at the piano again.

_You have _got_ to be kidding me._

The very girl who had drawn those ghastly pictures…wanted him to play the piano.

Not really knowing what to say to that, Sesshoumaru said the first thing that had come to mine. Without the profanity, of course. "Why are you here?"

Rin's smiled faded into a confused expression. As if he was already supposed to know.

Of course. This had to have been what Kagome had shouted up the stairs to him. It just figured that the girl had to leave something _this_ important to the last possible second. And that he ignored her.

Still hovering by the doorway as if the child on the bench would attack him, Sesshoumaru answered his own question. "Kagome left you here."

Never had he seen a head nod so fast. Nor so much. He wouldn't be surprised if the girl's neck snapped as she answered him in her silent way.

Rin motioned to the piano again.

"Why are you playing that?"

For the first time that morning, the child actually looked somewhat ashamed. Pulling her arm back in, she blushed slightly and lowered her head. But that only lasted a moment and soon she was giving him an all-too innocent grin. She indicated the keys again, jabbing her finger in the air repeatedly.

She wasn't going to give in.

Sesshoumaru entered the room then, sauntering over to the instrument. He leaned against the side and glared down at the little girl. "And _why_ do you think that I'll play for you?"

Rin simply beamed up at him in reply.

This was ridiculous. This girl nearly _demanding_ that he do this for her. As if she had the right to ask such a thing of him. He should just ignore her.

But his body didn't listen to his inner arguments. He'd moved the girl over and sat down just as that last thought occurred to him.

He sighed, internally, cursing that little shred of a sympathetic feeling that floated in him somewhere.

Humoring her once wouldn't hurt anything.

"So, what do you want to hear?" He realized how stupid that question really was a second too late. Then he immediately defended himself--it wasn't as if he was an expert on mute children. Especially mute children who were glued to his hip.

Rin didn't seem to notice his oversight. She simply touched the one key--which happened to be a C--and shrugged.

Sesshoumaru sat quiet for a long moment, watching her run her fingertips over the ivory keys as he tried to think of something. She'd probably be thrilled with just a scale, but if he was going to waste his time it might as well be worth it.

It was the title that made him decide on it. Beethoven's Piano Sonata, _Pathétique_. Because this whole situation truly _was_ pathetic. The tune was mellow enough--perhaps it would bore her and she'd lose interest.

Now he only had to remember how it went.

Thinking on it, he moved over mechanically to the center of the bench. Rin slid over even farther until she was on the edge, yet she still managed to lean her upper body as close to him as she dared. She was nearly overflowing with excitement, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at her as his fingers automatically found their starting positions. "You would think you've never seen music performed before."

Rin drew back an inch and lowered her eyes. She shrugged slightly, almost sheepishly.

He regarded the child for a long moment in silence, before turning back to the keys. "First time for everything, I suppose."

Trying to ignore the eager eyes that stared up at him, he focussed on trying to remember how the song went. It didn't take very long, and soon the quiet, deliberate melody was the only noise in the house.

Partway through the piece, the melody began to pick up slightly in areas. By then he'd forgotten that the girl was even there. He simply played, fingers trailing across the keys. And he realized that he hadn't done this in a very long time. It was quite nice to just let himself go and not have to be on show for once. He found himself relaxing considerably.

When the last note faded off into silence, Sesshoumaru was startled to hear applause. Rin was standing on the bench next to him, possibly so that she could see the keys. Now she was beaming from ear to ear and clapping, her eyes huge with excitement.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her blankly, having clearly forgotten her existence. That in itself was shocking--he'd never done that before. When he had such a small, captive--not to mention one so very close in proximity--audience, he always knew they were there. But…he'd forgotten her.

He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Rin leaned closer to peer over his shoulder and she unbalanced for a moment. Thinking of the painful hours he would spend with Kagome's torturous screaming if he let her fall, Sesshoumaru reached up and put his hand on the small of her back. "Sit down."

Rin stood still then, twisting around to look at his arm behind her with a much more subdued expression than before. Catching the look, he withdrew his hand and was surprised when Rin turned back around and gave him an openly questioning look.

"Just sit down," he grumbled, running one finger along a white key. He pressed it down at the last instant, and hearing it reminded him of another song he could play.

It wasn't long after that the girl plopped back down on the bench. Sesshoumaru noticed that she had moved closer than before, but he didn't comment. Instead he fell into the music and stayed there.

If she wanted to watch, that was fine with him. He just didn't care anymore.

* * *

He didn't know what time it was when they arrived. All he knew was that he'd been at it for a few hours and was just finishing a rather somber Rachmaninov piece when he suddenly heard voices out the window. 

"I can't believe no one met us at the door--do you think anyone's home, Mom?"

"I don't know why you're looking in the window if we could just ring the bell."

"But I thought I heard music, Mom, and--oh!"

Lifting his fingers off the keys abruptly, Sesshoumaru turned towards the window. Rin jumped in surprise, making a small sound as her head whipped around as well.

"Mom, someone's at the piano."

He saw it right away. Someone was standing outside the window, but he couldn't tell who it was through the curtains. But he thought he recognized the voice.

_What is it with this family spying on me? Through the front windows no less, _Sesshoumaru wondered, irritably as he flipped down the lid. He went to go push the bench back, but it wouldn't budge with Rin's weight on it still. The little girl was still staring at the window with wide eyes.

"Get down," he demanded impatiently. Rin turned those huge eyes on him. "It's just more family. Get down."

The little girl didn't move and Sesshoumaru sighed. Twisting around he squeezed himself out from under the piano and climbed over the bench.

"Mom! You don't have to ring the doorbe--"

Sesshoumaru never realized how loud the bell was until it echoed through the silence then. Clenching his teeth in irritation, he started for the door. He stopped half way, remembered the wayward child he had unwittingly becoming in care of, and turned back. Rin stared at him.

"Either you come with me or stay here."

When he didn't get a reply, Sesshoumaru left. He didn't have the time to cater to her paranoid whims.

But when he heard her come after him, he stopped so that she could catch up.

"What's taking so long?"

"Mom! It's cold out here!"

"Should we ring it again?"

"Mom! I want to go in!"

His slightly improved mood was now steadily decreasing. Striding out into the foyer, he nudged the little girl over to the relative safety of the stairs. He pointed at her directly. "Stay there. Don't move."

That taken care of, Sesshoumaru spun on his heel and stalked over to the door. He undid the latches and threw back the bolt before tossing it open and allowing a frigid gust of wind to pour in. That soured his mood even more.

"Maybe one last time won't hur--" the woman in front of him trailed off immediately, her mouth opening in a slight "o". A small crowd of winter-wrapped bodies mingled behind her, all staring at the door with mixtures of annoyance and surprise.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the small woman blandly. "Hello, Izayoi."

Izayoi blinked a few times in surprise, before giving him her signature grin. "Ah! So, you're the host today, hmm?"

Although she sported the customary rosy cheeks and red ears, Izayoi did not look as if she belonged in the snow, what with her carefully styled hair, designer coat, and her new boots with the faux fur tops. She was absolutely nothing like her sister.

"It seems so." Stepping back, he motioned them into the house. "Although I'd appreciate it if you taught your children not to spy through windows."

Izayoi didn't reply at first. Instead, she glanced back at her pack and the shortest broke away and raced back to the car. Sesshoumaru watched him suspiciously -- he recognized the only male, Kohaku, easily-- before giving his aunt an opaque look. "Are you going to come in or can I shut the door now?"

Izayoi laughed her bubbly city-laugh. "Ah, I forgot your sense of humor! Come on, come on, girls, let's not run up your Uncle's bill too high!"

Sesshoumaru stepped back as the line of teenage girls filed past their mother, stomping their feet as the came in. The first two to come in were the eldest, and although they looked nothing alike, they were twins. Kikyou and Tsubaki. Of course Kikyou managed to squeeze her way in first, which made Tsubaki scowl unattractively. Not even sparing him a second glance, both of them pounded their way into the center of the room, tracking water over the tile floor. They separated almost immediately, and yet, that didn't stop them from acting the same. Tsubaki grumbled about the wait while Kikyou complained about the cold. And both wore sulky expressions that fit a two-year old.

The third girl to come in was Sango. She wiped her feet on the mat then glanced up at him. Her smile was a bit uncertain, but she made the most of it. "Sorry about the whole window-thing."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He simply gazed out the door behind her. Right before she walked past, however, he warned her. "Your admirer is here this year, again."

Sango's already pink cheeks flushed even darker. He didn't know if it was anger or something else. Her dark eyes darted over to him. "Thanks…I think."

He only nodded absently. His attention was more on what Kohaku was doing by the car. He'd opened the door on the front passenger side and seemed to be getting something out. Whatever it was, it was giving him a hassle.

Izayoi glanced over at him from where she still stood in the doorway. She looked almost nervous. "As you can see, we brought a little gift…"

"I don't think 'little' is the word," he replied, dryly. Whatever it was, the boy had better hurry up. He wasn't going to stand with the damn door open all afternoon.

It didn't take too long. The boy was backing up, hands wrapped around two feeble arms as he aided a graying, stooped figure out of the car and onto the snowy driveway. He then reached back inside withdrawing a cane. The two had a brief discussion, in which the old man's free hand flailed in the air, before a long-suffering Kohaku took his arm and started the long walk up to the house.

"Sooo…" Izayoi began, slyly. Sesshoumaru ignored her completely, too busy staring at the old man in something very close to shock. His hand tightened on the doorknob until his knuckles went white.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"I thought you'd be happy to see your Great Uncle, Sesshoumaru," Izayoi remarked, lightly, the smile evident in her tone. "Ever since he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, he's been in that nursing home, you know. And it was on our way here, so I decided to stop and get him. Your mother said it was fine."

He was too surprised to correct her on the mother slip. He could only stare at the very familiar old man and try to ignore the constricting feeling in his chest. That old man reminded him so much of his mother…

One thought, however, managed to get through his fog of memories and he had to swallow once before he could ask it, his voice oddly rough. "Did my…father know of this?"

Izayoi waved a thoughtless hand, oblivious to the man slowly going insane beside her. "Oh no, no. I wanted it to be a surprise for him as well!"

"How…thoughtful…" Sesshoumaru ground out between his teeth, just on the edge of being annoyed beyond all reason. The wind whipped around them in a fierce, frigid gust, and he belatedly thought that he should have closed the door hours ago. Just shut it, locked it, and go into hibernation for a week. He really did not want to deal with this.

The duo was just beginning up the front steps, and Izayoi hurried to help them. "Here, let me help you," she insisted, reaching out and attempting to haul the old man up the stairs.

"I can do it myself!" he grumbled, cantankerously, swinging an arm in her direction. His eyes were narrowed into annoyed slits. "Taking an old man out into the cold and making him walk for miles. You young people these days!"

Izayoi was not one easily deterred. "Oh, come now Uncle Toutousai," she insisted with that annoying sunny smile. "Don't you want to see your family?"

The old man simply snorted, using his cane to wobble up the last of the stairs.

Sesshoumaru hadn't moved from the doorframe, his fingers unconsciously curling into the painted wood. He remembered the old man from long ago and how his mother would never be happy until her dear uncle showed up for Christmas. He would always dote on her so, carrying on about his "favorite niece". And, by extension, his favorite "little nephew", her only son.

He really didn't want to remember that.

The old man came to a bumbling stop right in front of him and craned his neck back with a creak to peer up at him. He studied him for a long while, eyes narrowed in concentration, until:

"Who are you?"

There was a moment of chilly silence, in which no one breathed, let alone moved. Then Izayoi cleared her throat delicately.

"That's Sesshoumaru, your nephew. Your niece Mai's, son. Don't you remember?"

Toutousai blinked a few times as if the motion helped to push the thoughts through his mind. His eyebrows wriggled for a few more seconds, the closet he got to wrinkling his already heavily creased forehead. His face brightened a moment later and he turned back to look at Izayoi.

"Nope."

Izayoi visibly deflated. "Well, uh…are you sure?" She was sending long, almost frantic, glances of apology his way, but Sesshoumaru ignored her. He'd had enough. Turning on his heel swiftly, he finally left the doorway.

"Make sure to lock it when you finally get in here."

"Sesshoumaru, I--"

He didn't even glance back. Making his way across the now frigid entryway, he paused long enough to see that Rin was still seated on the stairs where he'd put her. She had wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her palms against the sleeves of her bright green sweater.

She looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

"Yes, you can get up now."

The little girl lit up with a smile instantly. Leaping to her feet, she followed him into the next room.

Sesshoumaru heard her, but didn't say anything. He was too busy not caring about the past everyone seemed fit to forget.

It was a hopeless cause.

---

A/N:

Yep. Had to do it. More serious stuff. This setting is just so well done (ego is terrible), I have to have a deeper plot. Or…er…a kinda-deeper plot.

But I also got some cuteness in, so don't hurt me!

And, yes, Rin hasn't had the best life. Sess thought _his_ was bad. --evil laugh-- (Okay, maybe that's overreacting…but I'm not really going to say…)

**In other news,** as I said above, I'm sorry this is out so late… I've been busy with schoolwork, and when I'm not doing that, I'm either not in the mood to write, or something else gets thrown in to take up my time… I was hoping to get this all done by Christmas, --snorts a laugh-- yeah right. I already have an English paper due next week… and two Econ projects.

But I will try to get another chapter at least out before Christmas. And the next one will hopefully be easier, since it isn't as depressing or dragging as this one….

Aaaaand!

THE List of Relatives and how they're related, for those who asked:

It can be found here: http: www. livejournal. com/ users/airianreesu/ 8799. Html

Please remove spaces…

There are also floor plans, so go enjoy…

Next time:

Another day, more trouble. Waking up isn't fun when there are others there, and who said only children played in the snow? Or, in this case, made war.


End file.
